Stalker Alert
by AllyAlwayz
Summary: Isabella Swan has a text buddy but what happens when it seems he is trying to make her insane?
1. My buddy

Chapter 1

I stared dejectedly out my window at the pouring rain outside. It only added to my dampened spirits but then again, this was typical Forks. I vaguely remembered the scene I had caused barely five minutes ago with Charlie.

_**Flashback**_

_I trudged home exhausted from my horrible day at school. Another day gone where I had to endure the taunts of my older fellow classmates. I was only one year younger than them having only been promoted one grade up but apparently, they could not comprehend anything after Nerd Alert! I was only one year younger but apparently it was a year too much. It really wasn't easy enduring their taunts in my face. Today, I'd finally not been able to bear their taunts and I'd snapped. Punched one girl in the nose yes I did! Needless to say, it broke; I got detention, skipped detention and came home. To Charlie._

_The principal had apparently phoned Charlie to relate my "doings" at school today. I had always been the model student and they couldn't see reason about why I would attack someone. As I stepped through the doorway and shut the door, I turned around and found myself face to face with none other than Charlie. I screamed and jumped atleast a foot in the air. Clutching my palpitating heart, I said, "Shit dad!" You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face thus my name for him behind his back was Officer Goodbody. He was Fork's Police Chief hence the 'Officer'. The Goodbody cam from…hell I'm not sure where THAT came from! I think it was Alice who had created that one._

_Charlie spoke,"_ I heard about school today."

"Good I said shrugging and making my way to my room.

As I reached the top of the landing, Charlie shouted, "Isabella Marie Swan come back this instant! I wasn't through with you!" With that, he stomped up the stairs trying to catch up to me. I was in my bedroom doorway and turned around looking at a huffing Charlie.

Calmly, I said, "Well Charlie, I on the other hand am through with you!" I closed the door in his face and locked it. Not a second too soon for I could hear him yelling words that would make a poor nun scream and hide while furiously banging on my door. I laughed sarcastically at him and sat at the window seat in my room. I was such a bitch sometimes and yes, I knew that.

_**End Flashback**_

Wet moisture spilling onto my cheeks jerked me out of my daydream and I smiled sarcastically to myself. Humnnn… maybe that's why people hated me…because I was a bitch. My smile faded as I contemplated that possibility. I couldn't come to a decision so I grabbed my cell phone and sent a text to my best friend of seven years. Sure he didn't know me and I didn't know him (well he knew my name but I don't know his) but he was a great person. He would surely help me out.

Quickly, I sent him a message.

**To: Mystery Guy**

**From: Bella**

**Am I a bitch?**

I hit send and my message was gone. This caused me to think about how we had met in the first place.

_**Flashback**_

_My four year old self was crying hard hugging an even smaller in size Alice. Her best friend of her life. The one she would share her toys with. How they would place Bella Barbie and paint their toenails all different colours. She remembered Alice pushing her accidentally into their pool and then recklessly jumping in to try to save her when she thought she was drowning._

_Now her best friend was leaving her forever. _

"_Please don't leave me Ali!" I whined. I didn't know how I would live without her. She was the one that would help me through pre-school. Without her I would be alone. All alone in this dank and dreary world._

"_Bells! I don't want to go! You have to beg my parents to let me say!" she sobbed._

_Foolishly, we'd gone up to her parents and begged them to let her stay. Little did we know, we were at the most, an amusement show to them. After they repeatedly said no, I hugged her harder and the tears flowed freely. Just before they were about to board their plane however, Aunt Esme, Alice's mum, bent down and handed me a piece of paper with a number on it._

'_Alice's number.' She had said with a smile before giving me a final hug of farewell. They got onto the plane and before I knew it, they were gone. And I was alone. Charlie had scooped me up into his arms and carried me back home with a murmured, 'Don't worry sport! Everything would be just fine.'_

_Well to me, everything was not fine. My world was a shambles and clutched tightly in my hand was Alice's number. It was my one last strand of hope that she would still be my rock and my firm support._

_Years passed and Alice never called me even thought I knew she had my number. Any time I called, she never was home or couldn't come to the phone. Eventually, I gave up trying to speak to her and realized she had moved on and forgotten about me. Since then, Charlie had never had to see me cry. I built myself up, never relying on others. I wasn't a weakling and I vowed I never would be. _

_Then one day many years later, at the age of ten, my phone vibrated with a text and the name said 'Alice'. Highly in doubt, I sent through a reply text, 'Alice?'_

_I got my reply within good time and it read, 'No! But who are you?'_

_I immediately said, 'Bella. And you are?'_

_I never found out all the reply contained was, 'Bella, that's a nice name…I can't tell you mine…but I'm a boy (if that helps).'_

_I felt slightly insecure at that moment for I was conversing with a total stranger who knew my name and I didn't know his but in that moment, I had decided, for once I would be reckless and enjoy doing it._

_I had sent back quickly, 'Ok…we'll call you Mystery Guy! Want to be phone pals?'_

_Less than a minute later, 'Yes! But wait! How old are you…I don't want to be talking to a granny or something…'_

_I could understand that so I told him unhesitant tin my decision, 'I'm ten…and you are?'_

'_I'm twelve but that's ok…you seem really cool!'_

_Just then I heard Charlie stomping through the house so I quickly said, 'Sorry I have to go…parent alert…talk to later?'_

'_Later.' Came his fast reply._

_I hid my phone under my le as Charlie peeped in the room, smiled at me and walked away._

_And that was how I had developed my long term friendship with Mystery Guy._

_**End Flashback**_

My phone beeped with his reply and I eagerly flipped it open.

**To: Bella**

**From: Mystery Guy**

**Hi to you too. No you are not a bitch…should I ask why the absurd question? :(**

I grinned to myself as I read his reply knowing that I was now seventeen years and he would be nineteen. I opened up a chat box and replied.

**Bella: Sorry…hi…school today sucked royally!**

**Mystery Guy: :( What happened? Wanna tell me?**

**Bella: I punched a girl…broke her nose :)**

**Mystery Guy: Poor girl :(**

**Bella: NO! You're supposed to ask why…then say poor Bella!**

**Mystery Guy: Ok then…why?**

**Bella: Because I'm tired of them teasing me! I cracked under pressure.**

**Mystery Guy: Oh! Poor Bella :(**

**Bella: WHAT?!?! I am not poor! I defended myself!**

**Mystery Guy: Ok then…**

**Bella: :( Sorry, I'm just really depressed right now.**

**Mystery Guy: It'll get better!**

**Bella: No it won't because I'm an evil bitch!**

Tears ran down my eyes as I came to my own decision.

My phone dinged again and I looked at it with my terribly blurred vision.

**Mystery Guy: You're crying aren't you?**

**Bella: no**

**Mystery Guy: Yes you are…don't worry everything will be ok.**

**Bella: Ok yes I'm crying…but how do you know?**

**Mystery Guy: I've grown to know you very well over the years.**

**Bella: oh!**

**Mystery Guy: Anything I can do to cheer you up?**

**Bella: Welll…you could tell me your name…**

I looked hopefully at the phone. Maybe he would reveal himself. I could only hope.

**Mystery Guy: Bellla!**

**Bella: Please! I'm begging! You said if there was ANYTHING you could do to cheer me up!**

**Mystery Guy: Fine!**

**Bella: Yay! What is it?**

**Mystery Guy: I can't believe I'm doing this!**

**Bella: Yesss…**

**Mystery Guy: Hype down already!**

**Bella: Ok gotcha! Hyping down…name please**

**Mystery guy: Edward.**

**Bella: Your name is Edward?**

**Mystery Guy: Yes**

**Bella: Hello Edward, my name is Bella.**

**Mystery Guy: Hello Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you!**

**Bella: Well goodnight Edward.**

**Mystery Guy: Goodnight Bella.**

And it was so, I discovered my texting crush's name. I could finally sleep peacefully tonight after my long day.

That night, I my dream starred a certain guy named Edward.

**A/N: Sooo what do you think? I brainstormed this idea during school and my friends said I sould give this a shot...so please tell me what you think!**

**Love,  
#*AllyAlwayz*#**


	2. Dreamland Discovery Disaster

Chapter 2

Where was I? I had absolutely no idea and as thought registered, my panic attack began. I ran wildly around trying to gain contact with another human in this quite otherworldly void that it seemed I had fallen into. I ran fast and hard with my feet making little rhythmic sounds against the pavement. Finally, I saw someone! As I was about ready to break down crying, I saw another person. A guy to be clear about gender. Not that I should actually be thinking about gender. I babbled on in my mind about totally random, irrelevant facts while wondering why he was the only other person around when he called me. More accurately, he lifted his hand and beckoned me over. I stood staring like a complete idiot until he motioned me over again. A bit more urgently than the first time and without thinking twice about it, I walked toward him.

I strode confidently up to him and was about to ask him what he wanted when he stood and enveloped me in a warm, tight, slightly-too-intimate-for-my-liking hug. I froze not being able to comprehend this stranger's actions. Feeling the tension in my muscles, he released me from his embrace and stepped back, his face pale. I took this as an opportunity to inspect him closer and I let my eyes rove over his body taking it all in. Sad thing was, that it was completely obvious that I was checking him out and he noticed for I could see him put on a smirk (that sadly would have beaten my all time favorite Draco Malfoy's by far) and the smirk just kept getting bigger and bigger.

I looked up to fire some sort of smart-assed comment at him but at that instant, his eyes met mine and my mind became foggy. His smirk faded and he slowly reached to hold my arms but the moment our sink made contact, I became dizzy and fell onto him. He gently caught me and we tumbled onto the grass. I lay on the grass beneath his arms as he supported his body weight above mine. I felt drawn to him but yet repulsed at being in such a compromising position with a stranger. A part of me wanted to remain this way forever but the repulsion won over and I pushed him off me, sat up on the grass and scooted a distance away from him to be safe. Something resembling…pain (?!) flashed in his eyes and he spoke, "You really don't recognize me do you?" Though realizing it was a rhetorical question I still said no.

He simply nodded but said, "Look around you where you are. You know this because you've been here before and I know this…because you told me." Taking his advice, I looked around. Properly, since I'd first been pulled into this seemingly foreign place but upon closer inspection, it seemed like home. Where I had lived with my mom, in Arizona before I had shipped myself off to my dad and confined myself to the tiny town of Forks. It seemed like autumn and tall trees swayed gently in the warm breeze and I took in my surroundings. It seemed I was in a park and there was a tiny lake and a playground with a swing set. The sun was just barely seen above the horizon and judging from the mist and foggy air, I assumed it was just the crack of dawn. Shocked at where I was, I looked back at the guy with wide eyes wondering how he had known where I lived before.

As though he read my mind, he said, "You text me often Bella! You know me! Think!"

And so I thought. Although I had already realized from the moment he mentioned texting. He was the only guy I ever texted! With a startled gasp, I mumbled, "Edward?" He nodded.

I stared at him shocked. So this was my text buddy! Finally I knew. Slowly a grin spread over my face and I launched myself at him squishing him to death in a supersized bear hug with a screamed, "EDWARD!"

He laughed lightly at my reaction and slowly detached me from his side, "Hi to you too Bella it took you long enough to realize! It was really hard to get through to you."

I stared at him puzzled at his comment. Hard to get through to me? Huh? My confusion was probably written all over my face because he said, "Bella, this isn't real I had to get _through_ to you!" He emphasized the through but it still made absolutely no damn sense to me. I guessed it still showed on my face because he said again, "I'll explain it some other time to you because we are running out of time here!" He looked around frantically and as he did, I noticed that my surrounding were beginning to blur around the edges like a washed out photo.

He reached out to me but before his hand could grasp mine, the picture went black and I felt myself falling through and endless darkness and being me, I did the only logical thing I could possibly do in such a situation, I screamed.

I felt my feet hit solid ground and I opened my shut eyes still screaming until I realized I was safe. I believed so because I recognized my surroundings. I was in Forks and I know that if I only rounded the corner on which I stood, the third house down was mine. So I was safe right? I smiled and began walking toward my house when I suddenly froze. What had happened to Edward? I didn't know but whatever did, I couldn't go home without him. I turned around about to go look for him when I saw him walking toward me smiling. I smiled in return and began to say ,"H..i." But he didn't hear me. Or either he was just ignoring me. Or maybe he couldn't see me. But whatever the reason, he simply walked past me and I felt my smile slide right off. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting as though I was such a stranger?

I spun around to ask him those questions as he pushed past me however, only to see him march up to a fake blond with a simpering smile that I was guessing was supposed to appear sexy, and kiss her with so much passion that tears welled up in my eyes immediately. Why was he kissing her without so much as a thought or me standing there watching the whole thing? Before I knew it, the make out session became more and more heated and I knew what would happen next and I didn't want to stick around to see it.

I ran past Edward and the blond still making out now on the pavement and ran as fast as I could toward my house. Behind me I heard, "Bella!" I froze and spun around immediately. Edward was looking at me even though the blond was still all over him. His eyes bored into mine as I heard him say, "We were always meant to be! You and I and someday I will find you!" I stood still captivated by his eyes as he spoke and before I was able to reply to his comment, my world went black.

#*Stalker Alert*#

I awoke with a startled gasp and my heart racing frantically then for absolutely no reason, I began to cry. I was puzzled. Did I have a nightmare? I seemed I had but something seemed off. Had I finally met Edward? I wasn't sure although I would have loved for my green eyed Edward to really exist as my text pal. As though right on cue, my phone chimed.

I snatched it up and flipped it open.

**To:Bella  
From: Mystery Guy**

**Are you ok?**

I stared at my phone. How did he know? I glanced at my clock and did a double take. It was only two in the morning as in Saturday morning and Edward knew something was wrong? That didn't seem too right so I opened a chatbox and continued my conversation.

**Bella: Why do you ask?**

**Mystery Guy: I felt something was wrong. Are you ok?**

**Bella: I'm fine.**

**Mystery Guy: You're lying.**

**Bella: Am not!**

**Mystery Guy: Are too! **

**Bella: Ok I am I won't lie to you but again, how do you know?**

**Mystery Guy: I've just gotten to know you well over the years.**

**Bella: But I feel I barely know you!**

**Mystery Guy: Trust me you know more than you think!**

**Bella: Ok if you say so.**

**Mystery Guy: What happened? I just felt like you were scared of something.**

**Bella: I had a bad dream.**

**Mystery Guy: A bad dream!**

**Bella: Stop laughing at me!**

**Mystery Guy: I am not laughing Bella!**

**Bella: You are too!**

**Mystery Guy: Ok yes I am but seriously I'm sorry I guess it must have been really scary to be able to frighten you!**

**Bella: I'll let that taunt slid but yes it scared me. I never had nightmares before!**

**Mystery Guy: Never?**

**Bella: Stop laughing at me!**

**Mystery Guy: I'm not laughing!**

**Bella: Do we really have to do this again...yes you are laughing!**

**Mystery Guy: Ok fine! Yes I was laughing! But seriously...do you want to tell me about the nightmare?**

**Bella: No...it's too vivid...I just can't talk about it now...sorry.**

**Mystery Guy: Don't worry I'll always be there for you Bella...you can't tell me anything never forget that.**

**Bella: Thank you.**

**Mystery Guy: No problem.**

**Bella: Um...while we're doing this...I want to say you can tell me anything too.**

**Mystery Guy: Thanks...I'll remember that.**

**Bella: Er...random question...do you have a blond girlfriend?**

**Mystery Guy: No...why?**

**Bella: No reason...it was just a random question.**

**Mystery Guy: Okkk...you're really a random girl you know that right?**

**Bella: Is that a compliment?**

**Mystery Guy:...I think so...**

**Bella: Well in that case...thank you very much.**

**Mystery Guy: My pleasure...while we're at it...you talk funny...**

**Bella: WHAT!?!?!**

**Mystery Guy: Just kidding...**

**Bella: YOU BETTER BE!**

**Mystery Guy: I was...sorry.**

**Bella: :P I can't stay mad at you! You're too much of a moron!**

**Mystery Guy: :( So now you can diss me?**

**Bella: Sorry? :)**

**Mystery Guy: Hahaha...**

**Bella: You're probably tired...I woke you up pretty early go and sleep.**

**Mystery Guy: Yes mommy.**

**Bella: EDWARD!**

**Mystery Guy: :P**

**Bella: :) You bad boy! Go to bed and I'll bake you cookies when you get up!**

**Mystery Guy: Ok night night mommy!**

**Bella: Night...but seriously this is really weird!**

**Mystery Guy: Tell me about it...but I'm too tired to care...so 'nite!**

**Bella: Goodnight...sleep tight! ...Thanks for being there for me.**

**Mystery Guy: No problem Bells...love you.**

I stared at my phone. Did he really just say he loved me? Wow. I mean really? Wow. I think I was in a state of happy shock. He didn't have a blond girlfriend and he just said he loved me! How could my morning/ night get any better than that! My texting crush had said he loved me! Yay! Oh crap! And me being the moron I was I hadn't replied! Oh shoot! I hurriedly sent a reply.

**Bella: I love you too. Now go to sleep.**

**Mystery Guy: :) Yes mam!**

I smiled as I closed off and deleted my conversation with Edward. I didn't want my dad to find it...he was well known for snooping and reading my messages if I ever left my phone lying around. Talk about possessive. It was annoying but I couldn't exactly say anything unless I wanted to get kicked out from the house. Trust me...I wouldn't put it past Charlie to do something drastic like that. He did it to my mom. So why not to me?

I got up and stretched my sore muscles before sitting back down on my bed. My clock read 4'o clock so I snuggled back under the covers and before I knew it, my tired body was motionless and my mind roamed dreamland.

I was free. I was happy. I was in love.

**A/N: Hi everyone. Another chapter up...I hope you like it. Thanks for the support so far. I love you all lots. **

**I realized I haven't put a disclaimer in the last chapter so I'm putting one here for the entire story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related only the wonderful plot of this story.**

**Please tell me what you think and if I should continue this story.**

**Love,  
#*AllyAlwayz*#**


	3. The Special Eighteen

Chapter 3

A Few Months Later

Today was my birthday. At last! Finally I was eighteen! A legal adult. Free to roam the streets of Forks as I wished. Finally able to do what I wanted without Charlie breathing down on me. I was free! I screamed in glee and did a cartwheel across my tiny room knocking down my phone in the process. I straightened up and with my hair in disarray and snatched up my phone as Charlie busts into my room brandishing his gun.

"I heard a scream what happened? Are you ok?" he panted. His eyes darted around my room checking for intruders. He looked so serious and so concerned that I had been in danger looking every bit the Police Chief that I couldn't bring myself to be angry at him for bursting open my door. Instead, I screamed,

"It's my birthday!" I grinned brilliantly as Charlie awkwardly put away his gun, crossed the room and hugged me wishing me a happy eighteenth birthday. Saying that he had to go to work, he darted out of the room and before I knew it, he was out of the house, in his cruiser heading down to the Forks Police Station.

"Figures!" I muttered. My eighteenth birthday and he couldn't even be here with me to celebrate even this. The day from when his daughter was legally a woman. An adult woman. "Figures," I muttered again as my eyes teared up. Wow! My birthday couldn't even pass without me being in a bad mood couldn't it? Already so early in the morning and I was in such a bad mood ready to snap at the first person to speak to me. And sadly, that person was Edward as my phone dinged with a message from him.

He had obviously been given the honour of his own personalized ring tone and as my phone blared 'All the Right Moves' by One Republic, I became even angrier knowing it was him. I mean seriously, what could he possibly want? Was he _TRYING_ to make my special day any worse? I didn't know but what I did know was that I was pissed at him for interrupting me. So it was with such negative attitude that I flipped open my phone with such a vengeance that my phone almost snapped apart.

**To: Bella**

**From: Mystery Guy**

**Hi!**

I automatically opened up a chat box and replied.

**Bella: What?**

**Mystery Guy: Um…nothing…I just said hi.**

**Bella: OK…well bye.**

**Mystery Guy: Is something wrong?**

**Bella: NO! So just take a hint and LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Mystery Guy: So why are you shouting at me? Couldn't you just tell me nicely?**

**Bella: Just shut up and leave me alone you stupid Fag!**

I realized what I had said and covered my mouth with my hand. There was no way I had just said that. To my bestest friend! There was no way yet, there were the words staring me in the face and the simple fact that he hadn't replied said it all. There was never a day that he would have ever not replied. But now, because of my stupidity and my anger…he wouldn't reply I was pretty sure of it because had I been in his place, I wouldn't have forgiven me.

**Bella: I'm sorry :(**

There was no reply.

**Bella: Please talk to me! I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!**

No reply.

**Bella: I was just frustrated! I'm sorry!**

Finally, I got a response…though not the one I was expecting.

**Mystery Guy: There were many times I was frustrated when speaking to you but Bella, I never questioned your gender preference!**

**Bella: Please! Please! Please! I'm sorry! It'll never happen again! I promise.**

**Mystery Guy: Happy 18****th**** birthday btw…it was why I text you this early.**

Wow…way to make me feel worse! He only wanted to wish me a Happy Birthday and here I was being so mean to him because Charlie had upset me.

**Bella: Edward…I'm sorry.**

**Mystery Guy: OK…if you say so.**

**Bella: I do!! I swear…Edward I love you!**

Huh? Where had that come from? Jeez! With the rate I was going, I would be exceptionally lucky if I didn't scare him off! Jeez…was I really so bad to people? But it seemed my words had worked magic for he sent.

**Mystery Guy: What?**

**Bella: I'm sorry…but Edward I love you! Soooo much!**

**Mystery Guy: Are you serious?**

**Bella: No…I'm such a player I go telling every guy I love him seriously Edward? What do you think?**

**Mystery Guy: Ok I deserved that one but it seemed too good to be true.**

**Bella: It's ok :) That's understandable**

**Mystery Guy: Why were you so angry?**

**Bella: My dad isn't celebrating my birthday with me…he went to work**

**Mystery Guy: Don't worry that just means he loves you lots to work hard to support you both!**

**Bella: Yes but on my birthday too?**

**Mystery Guy: They gotta do what they gotta do!**

**Bella: True! I shouldn't have gotten so angry then taken it out on you.**

**Mystery Guy: Don't worry about it… but go to the park and relax or something! I usually feel better that way.**

**Bella: That sounds like a great idea! Thanks**

**.**

**Mystery Guy: While you're there, don't forget I'll be thinking about you :)**

**Bella: How can I possibly forget: P Ok I'll head out now!**

**Mystery Guy: Oh and Bella**

**Bella: Yes**

**Mystery Guy: I love you :)**

**Bella: As I love you :)**

And with a dreamy expression, I took a bath, threw on a pencil pants jeans and plaid racer back paired with my favorite matching converse and I set off to the park with my phone stowed safely in my back pocket.

#*Stalker Alert*#

It was hot! I admit that much as I tramped across the park before spreading my sheet I had brought and firmly planting my butt on it under the shade of a tree. I grabbed the book that I was in the process of reading, The Choice by Nicholas Sparks, and drifted along into his fantasy filled world of hugs and kisses. If only life was that easy! If so, I currently adored the lead female character...Gabby and well...I guess I wouldn't mind being her! Beautiful, loved, adored and most important of all, she was _IN_ love.

I continued reading on and could not help but replace Gabby and her 'companion' by Edward and I. After all, all I could do was dream. It was highly unlikely that we would ever meet!

#*Stalker Alert*#

I looked up from my book a while later only to be forced to do a double take instead of returning to my book. The sun had gone down and was hanging just barely above Fork's mountainous horizons. The atmosphere had changed considerably and I shivered automatically. The park seemed to be void of anyone except me and I wondered how I hadn't noticed the lack of activity. It was darker and most importantly, my butt was killing me and I groaned quite loudly as I stood and stretched. I quickly gathered my items and began walking back home.

It had been another birthday gone. Best 18th! Every girl's dream. Note the sarcasm. Spending the day alone...like no other...perfect. Receiving no presents...yup...exactly what I wanted. ON MY EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY!

I stomped onwards and approximately one block from my house, I heard pattering sounds seemingly from behind me. It sounded oddly like footsteps so I spun around expecting to see someone but only to come up blank. Their was no one...or thing for that matter behind me. I was probably just being my normal paranoid self. I walked on though now oddly alert.

The sound persisted and I turned again this time calling, "Who's there!"

I didn't really expect an answer and I didn't get one...so there I was standing on the pavement talking to absolutely no one while it was nearing night on my eighteenth birthday. Really wonderful. It would only be my luck to hallucinate on my birthday! And I might have believed I was hallucinating if it wasn't for the human shadow shining on the pavement. That was it! Whomever was following me had hidden in my neighbors hedges!

Resisting my urge to try to see who it was in case it was just someone from school trying to prank me, I plucked up my pride and opted for the sensible option. I ran. Long, fast and hard and only until I shut my front door and locked it behind me, that I allowed myself to calm down and breathe.

It lasted for a moment before I was clutching my heart again as I walked into the living room and flipped on the lights to be greeted by a large chorus of ,"Happy Birthday Bella!"

I looked around. I swore there and then crowded into the small living room, was each and every one of my relatives (Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, Grandparents, Friends...Everyone!) was present! I smiled as Charlie then walked with care to the center to the room to the dining table to place my birthday cake upon it before turning to me with a shy, "Happy Birthday Bells! Make a wish!"

I moved over to the cake and silently wished before blowing out my eighteen candles. I mingled with everyone thanking them for being present in such an important day in my life before we partied the night away.

#*Stalker Alert*#

It was early morning when my eighteenth birthday party finally broke up with my elder cousin puking up the night's alcohol intake flowing right out! Ick! Charlie had cleaned up immediately but I guess that had put a bit of a gross damper on the party and to finalize the end of it all, my six year old cousin fell asleep as we were playing Pictionary. Oh well...I guess i didn't really mind since I was about ready to curl into a little ball and go into hibernation. Charlie offered to clean up and I'd agreed so he was downstairs doing just that whilst I took the opportunity to shower and tuck myself into bed.

The last thing on my mind was my birthday wish that I couldn't help but dwell on. I hoped it would come true. For if one day I died unexpectedly, I would know that my recent wish had been fulfilled.

I wished I could meet my mystery man Edward at least once in my lifetime for he was the man that I stolen my heart virtually and I had no doubt that he would be even more dashing in person.

With that, my eyes closed and I spent a dreamless night lying motionless while I slept and if I couldn't be seen breathing, I could easily be mistaken as dead.

Little did I know that soon the value of my life would be questioned.

**A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed my last chapter. Keep the reviews coming.**

**If you want this story continued, you will have to vote for it in my poll. Sorry for that but I have no choice.**

**Sorry about the ending as well...I wasn't too pleased with it but I wanted to update a day earlier than usual so please don't mind it!**

**Please support this story with a review...the more reviews I get, the more optimistic I am about writing..so want this story continued? Review.**

**OH...to my fellow peeps...YUH WAH SUM SORREL AH WHAT?  
**

**Love,  
#*AllyAlwayz*#**


	4. I was being stalked by my best friend

Chapter 4

Life wasn't bad. Not really! Especially today because today was graduation! I would finally walk the halls of Fork's High for the official last time. Ever. For I had absolutely no intention to return to this place again. It held too much memories...most of them being very unpleasant. Charlie and I drove to school and right now I sat waiting nervously for my name to be called so I could collect my diploma and then I could scram. I had no friends here so there was no point in lingering after the ceremony was over. I didn't think I would be attending the school after party dance either. There was just no point. I remained absorbed in horrible visions of me walking on stage and tripping over my heels and falling...face down. Or maybe I would step on the hem of my gown and it would tear all the way up and then the guys would begin hounding me...probably trying to get me in bed. It was no surprise for it had happened before. Except for one guy by the name of Mike Newton. He had always protected me from the other boys like a brother. If there was any guy I owed much to...it was Mike. He had helped me live my life no matter what happened. The one who helped me off the ground every time I fell. Literally. And trust me...I fell quite often! He was the only one who could tease me and get away with it...just for that reason...I knew he was teasing. Most importantly though, he had been there for me since Alice had left.

The principal finally reached S and before I knew it, it was my turn to walk.

"Isabella Swan."

I walked up carefully putting one foot in front of the other but then struck by a sudden brave impulse, I held my head high and walked...no strode...up to my principal. Right on cue, the wind whipped my hair out behind me and in that moment, I truly realized how beautiful I really was. I could imagine what everyone would see...a tall figure...five feet seven (since I was wearing heels) with a chocolate brown cascade of hair falling behind in gentle waves and her head tilted slightly upward looking at the sun which would turn her eyes a light brown dazzling clear color. But most of all...what struck me...was that for once in my life...I could walk with my head held high...proudly. For once, I was beautiful even in my own eyes. I took the diploma from the bedazzled principal and while shaking his hand, I looked toward Charlie where he snapped my photo with tears in his eyes.

His baby girl was all grown up now.

Without tripping, I walked back to my seat and sat proudly rather than slouched over wishing I could sink into the ground. Before I knew it, we were pulling our hats off our heads and throwing them. As I caught mine as it came back down, I realized that no matter what I ever said about this school ,it would always have a fond space in my heart and the memories would always be cherished. For they were memories of what and whom I had been and later, I would compare them to the person I was now.

I walked over to Charlie who immediately enveloped me in a hug, "Bells I'm so proud of you! You really are like your mum!"

I fought back my tears and his statement because it had been the first time Charlie had so openly complimented me...and telling me I was like mum...was the best thing he could have ever told me. I missed my mum.

"Thanks dad! You're not so bad yourself!" I joked.

He smiled at my, his eyes crinkling at the corners, then Mike approached us.

"Congrats Bella!" he exclaimed!

"Same to you Mike!" I was in high spirits.

He asked after greeting Charlie as well, "Hey Bella will you come with me to the after party?"

I stood pondering. It really didn't seem so bad now. I was a better person from today on...and just incase, Mike would be there for me. I smiled and turned to Charlie, "Dad is that ok with you?"

He looked taken aback at being asked for permission especially since I had never really done that before but nonetheless, he said, "Absolutely Bells! Go ahead have fun...and don't worry just let yourself in the house tonight, I won't wait up! Have fun!" he waved me before he hugged me again and began walking to my truck which he would return home in alone. I turned to Mike.

"Are we going now?" I asked.

"Yeah if you don't mind."

I then realized that I had not planned on going to the party and so had not purchased a dress. I groaned aloud and Mike looked at me confusedly.

"I don't think I'll be able to go after all Mike, I didn't cater for a party and so I don't have a dress!" I groaned again and felt like crying.

Mike grinned and taking my hand, he said, "Come on, I've got something to show you!"

Without question, I followed him and when he held his car door open for me, I got in again without question.

Mike drove for a while before pulling up in the drive of what seemed to be a mini-mansion.

"Do you live here?" I gaped.

"Yup." He popped and with a tilt of his head, he beckoned me to follow him, "Come on."

I scrambled to keep up with him and eventually, he lead me to a huge room. I kept my mouth shut and refrained from saying anything stupid.

"This is my room!" he said making a grand gesture around the entire space.

"It's really nice!" I said.

He nodded and simply went to his closet and pulled out a baby blue strapless dress that I automatically knew would end around my knees. It was a beautiful shimmery color and with a black bodice, it was simple and beautiful.

Simply Beautiful!

"Wow!" I breathed.

He smiled at my reaction and handed it to me. I stared stupefied and dumbfounded with the beautiful dress in my hands.

Seeing I made no move, Mike said, "Go change!" and he gave me a little hove in the direction of his bathroom.

"This is for me?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes Bella! I knew most likely you wouldn't have bought a dress so I went shopping and thought this was the perfect dress for you!"

I smiled and hugged Mike. He was such a darling! "Thanks Mike thanks sooo much!"

I traipsed into his bathroom and changed into the dress. **(Photo soon on my profile)**

As I exited his bathroom, I heard him whistle and did a complimentary twirl around his room.

"Looking beautiful Bella!" I heard him say then I noticed that he had also changed into a suit.

"You're not doing so bad yourself!" I teased back and then I took his offered hand and off we went to the after grad party.

#*Stalker Alert*#

The party was going great! I was dancing and mingling and had been complimented on my cute dress like a zillion times! Not that I minded of course! it had been terrific and except for the fact that most people were drunk, it was going great.

"Hi Bells! What's up?" Mike asked. He had gone off with a couple friends a while ago and now that I looked at him closely, I could see he was terribly drunk.

"Mike are you ok? You're drunk!" I said as he veered drunkenly to the side.

He grinned mischievously and grabbed my hand, "Come with me babe, I have something to tell you."

Not exactly paying attention to the 'babe' I let him take my hand and lead my outside where unexpectedly, he pushed me against a wall and began groping me and trying to capture my lips with his own.

"Mike stop!" I said a bit frantically.

He paid no heed but continued groping his hands going lower and lower each time. I wasn't going to stand here and take it so I pushed him away and slapped him.

"You jerk!" I screamed.

He still grinned cockily and said, "Awww, don't be so babe, you're the only one I want, I love you so much just give me one kiss please babe."

I fumed and through clenched teeth, I spoke, "I would never ever kiss a jerk like you so do me a favor and take your _LOVE_ and shove it!" With that, I smacked him again for good measure and stalked off. He was such a jackbackside! Urg! I hate guys!

I walked and walked and walked and half an hour later, I stood in the drive of my house panting hard from my long walk and freezing because of the cold night air. All because of that...that...bamseescratch vile idiot named Mike Newton! I didn't care if he was drunk...I didn't care if he would come to apologize but I was NEVER speaking to him again!

True to his word, Charlie had not waited up and the house was in total darkness. I reached under our potted doorstep plant and retrieved the spare house key and opened the door as my phone blared 'All the right moves' by One Republic only meaning it could be one person.

Edward.

I flipped open my phone eagerly still standing on the front porch with the door open behind me.

It read:

**From: Mystery Guy  
To: Bella**

**Goodnight love.**

My brows furrowed at the 'love' reference. Was he kidding me, or was my planet aligned wrongly in that all the guys I knew were hitting on me.

I replied nonetheless.

**Bella: Um...hi.**

**Mystery Guy: You might want to go inside Bella.**

I stared at my phone. Not even a reply 'Hi'. How would he know I was even outside.

**Bella: Excuse me!**

**Mystery Guy: Go inside.**

**Bella: How do you know I'm not already inside?**

**Mystery Guy: Because I can see you.**

**Bella: ???**

Ok. I was panicking now. What was going on. Yet stupidly, I still stood on the front porch landing.

**Mystery Guy: Awww, no need to look so terrified.**

I looked up shocked. I was terrified but how would he know that. That only meant one thing. He could see me. Doing what I should have done all along, I ran inside and latched and locked the door firmly shut behind me.

**Mystery Guy: Good. Now that you have done the sensible thing, go up to your room and go to sleep.**

I took of my heels and crouched low, I crawled up the stairs so as to not cast a shadow.

However, as soon as I swung open my bedroom door, my phone chimed again with another message.

**Mystery Guy: Good. Now go to sleep and tell no one about this else there will be bad consequences. Don't believe me? Look outside your window when you want, I left a surprise. Now goodnight my love. Sleep tight.**

I could sense that these messages were void of any emotion except hatred. I peeled off my dress and changed quickly into comfortable sweats and a baggy top and crawled under the covers however, I could not sleep. What had gotten into Edward! I was afraid and curious as to what the surprise was. I lay awake in bed trying to will myself to sleep but it did not come easily. Eventually, I got out of bed and barely moving the curtains, I looked outside and nearly cried.

Directly below my window on the ground outside, lay a small bird unmoving and dead for there was much blood splattered around it. I got the message immediately and bit down hard on my knuckles to stop myself from crying out loud. My hair was brown, the bird was brown. I couldn't tell anyone else, that might be me in human form.

With tears streaming down my face, I lay back in bed and cried.

In a circumstance like this, I would have expected to remain awake however, after I cried out all my tears, as soon as my head touched the pillow, I was out like a light but not before coming to the conclusion that...

I was being stalked by my best friend.

**A/N: So here is another special update for my readers! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers for your feedback!**

**Should I continue this story? Based on the support I get, I will continue. If you want it continued, please let me know.**

**Until next time!  
**

**Love,  
#*AllyAlwayz*#  
**


	5. Plenty More Birds

Chapter 5

My eyes opened to the beautiful morning sunlight filtering through the curtains of my bedroom window lighting up my small area and making it seem more cheerful than it really was. I smiled, opened my window and stood staring out at the sun shining down on me in all its glory. I felt happy and my heart felt light. Almost as though I had absolutely no worries and could go through life cheery and buoyant. I wished! That was before I saw it. Or I heard it first. The sound of running water that seemingly came from beneath my window. I looked down and saw my dad Charlie; standing with our garden hose in his hand and he had it trained on a tiny furry object. The bird! With that, the memories of the previous night came flooding back to me the after party…Mike…our fight…_Edward._ A sob was wrenched from me and Charlie looked up to my window.

"Morning Bells! I found this little fellow who needed to be cleaned up this morning!" my dad said with a laugh and a swish of the hose toward the spot in which a few bird remains lay. As he caught sight of my tears though, he immediately turned off the hose and shouted up in concern, "Are you ok? Bella what's wrong? Why are you crying?" My heart throbbed as I wished I could reveal what was indeed wrong but instead I found myself saying, "I'm ok dad, I just loved that bird…I used to play with it," I appeased him. He looked skeptical but fell for it and said, "Well Bells, maybe this isn't the same bird." I knew he was trying to cheer me up like a father telling his child that Santa was indeed real even though he had been found out. "No dad, I know this is the same bird…it's brown," I said nonetheless adding silently to myself, "Brown as my eyes…which apparently Edward knew." My father looked sympathetically at me and said, "Well Bells, maybe it was just time for this little fellow to go…life will go on after all, there are plenty more birds out there for you, you just need to find the right one. I pondered my dad's words as I nodded to his logic and closed my window. Outside, I could hear the sounds of running water resuming and knew that he was finishing his task of washing away the bird. I sat gingerly on my bed after my tears had run dry and pondered.

Maybe it had been true that there were plenty more birds out there and I had just needed to find that one special one. But then my analogies put Edward in the bird's place and I became lost in thought. Maybe Edward really hadn't been the one. How could I ever have thought that he could be the one! I had always imagined that one day we would agree to meet…for better or for worse to reveal our identities. Edward usually was a beautiful bronze haired, green eyed man and to him, I seemed like a beautiful girl with chocolaty eyes he would get lost in. He would hold me close and we would whisper sweet nothings to each other. We would be in love at first sight. We would court each other, and then one day he would propose. That would have been my clue to blush beet red before saying 'Yes.' He would kiss me ecstatically before slipping the ring he had gotten me daintily onto my finger. This time, I would have taken initiative and kissed him passionately. After, we would dine and as the clock chimed signaling midnight, he would pull me closely into his arms as we danced beneath the moon and shining stars. His warm breath on my neck would have been good enough for me to combat the chilly air. The scene would change and I would be walking up the aisle. Edward and I would beautifully exchange vows and we would be swept off to the reception party by our family and friends but this time as husband and wife. Later, we would have started a family and our undying love for each other never wavering a bit. This was the life I dreamed of. The life I might never get.

But this would never happen. Because Edward wasn't the same person I had always known. it didn't occur to me though that maybe the Edward whom had texted me last night wasn't the same 'bird' as the one I'd unintentionally fallen in love with. I got up and brushed my teeth, bathed and freshened up in general although it seemed as though I was in automatic and my movements could be robotic imitations. Nonetheless, I felt a relief feeling the water running down my back knowing that through God's will I was alive this morning and it would only be fair to not waste the day I'd been given so I turned my frown upside down and it wasn't until around four pm that day that everything began going downhill.

My phone began playing 'All The Right Moves' and I automatically knew who it was. I flipped open my phone hoping to be greeted by the same Edward I had grown to know and love. And for a second I thought it was.

**Mystery Guy: Hi :)**

**Bella: Hi**

**Mystery Guy: How are you? :)**

**Bella: Ok**

**Mystery Guy: Okkk...you ok? Really? You sound bad**

**Bella: Edward?**

**Mystery Guy: What is the matter?**

**Bella: No, I mean is your name Edward?**

**Mystery Guy: Yes Bella! It always has been!**

**Bella: Ok**

**Mystery Guy: Why have your texts been so unemotional?**

**Bella: Idk**

**Mystery Guy: Tell me what's the matter I'll help**

I don't know what made me say what I then did...but for some reason, I blurted the truth.

**Bella: I'm being Stalked by someone using your phone**

**Mystery Guy: Yes! And I told you not to tell anyone! :(**

**Bella: You're not even going to deny it?**

**Mystery Guy: Why should I? There's no point in that. You'll do whatever I say without question anyways.**

**Bella: No! I won't! And I'm not going to talk to you again either!**

**Mystery Guy: Yes you will Bella...if you love your dad, you will, mark my words.**

**Bella: Leave my dad out of this!**

**Mystery Guy: Will you behave?**

**Bella: NO!**

**Mystery Guy: Then my sweet Bella, you leave me no choice.**

Just then, the lights went out, the only source of illumination coming from my phone screen and downstairs, the shattering of glass could be heard followed by a yell from my dad. Dropping my phone on the bed, I raced downstairs in the dark, the panic for my dad evident. As I stepped in the living room, the lights went eerily went back on and I saw my dad stirring from the floor surrounded by a pool of blood I knew was his own.

"Dad, what happened!" I yelled frantically as I rushed to help my dad off the floor..

"A rock flew in through the window as I was going to turn on the tv and hit me on my head." Then I noticed the glass shattered above our television set and my dad's hand also dripped blood.

"What happened to your hand?" The panic was back.

"Don't worry dear I just tried to block myself instinctively from the shards and they sliced my hands."

The next half hour was spent treating my dad for his injuries, putting up a makeshift window and then putting my dad to bed. By the time I trudged up to my room, I was exhausted but at the same time time mad. As I was passing the scene of the crime to get to my room, I noticed I had forgotten to clear away the offensive rock that had been used in the crime so I decided to get rid of it. As I picked it up though, an envelope fluttered from it to the ground. I tossed the rock outside and knelt on the floor beside the envelope. Surprisingly, it was addressed to me and sitting on the floor, I tore open the envelope and a lone sheet of type-written paper fluttered out. I picked it up and read the boldly printed letters.

**_Dearest Bella,  
I'm sorry you made me have to resort to this. I hurt your dad. Maybe not much physically but definitely emotionally. He's going to always remember this night and be extremely cautious hereon. But this isn't why I wrote you this. It was just to show you what I'm capable of. Be warned I'm capable of much worse. But see what I meant about you listening to what I say? Well starting now, you are officially under my control and sad sad Bella, you have no power to change that. Please note the sarcasm. Let's think of this as game shall we! I'm the ultimate master and you're my servant. You have to do exactly as I say. You do, your dad lives. You, don't, let's just say, I'm not afraid of murder. By extension, mess up my plan in any way, you're dead. I'll do it myself...murder you I mean...and with no qualms. You're being tracked Bella. Let's just leave it at that. i know exactly what you're doing when you're doing it. Take it as my word. Thanks for participating in my wonderful game! Let's begin shall we! Your first mission, you have to run away. It's as simple as that. Run away and go to Club Cullen. Yes Isabella. Club Cullen and I know you've been there before so no excuses are acceptable. You have two hours to accomplish this. Once you arrive there, you will notice a bronze haired man accompanied by a blond man. You have to approach them and introduce yourself to them. Simple enough right! You have until two am two reach the club. Two am latest. Now dear Isabella, Ready...Set...Go!_**

**_Sarcastic love from,  
Edward._**

I stormed up with the letter clenched angrily in my hand. Why was Edward doing this to me? I didn't know but what I did know was that there was nothing I could do to stop it. My dad was at stake. With angry tears in my eyes, I walked numbly upstairs where I grabbed my backpack and I stuffed it full with as much clothes as it could hold. I shoved in my toothbrush and toothpaste and as much else important necessities that it could contain. With a final glance around my room, I grabbed the backpack, my wallet and credit card and walked out the house. I wouldn't even say goodbye to Charlie personally. Only a letter I had quickly written five minutes ago would remain for him. Else, he would try to stop me from leaving. I was sure of that.

I walked down my street, hailed a cab and headed off to Club Cullen with only half hour left.

My life was sooo crazy!

**A/N: So what do you think? Sorry I didn't update last weekend. Please forgive me. Thanks for the reviews recieved on my last chapter. Please leave me another review! Theyare my inspiration to update!**

**Until next time!**

**Love,  
#*AllyAlwayz*#**


	6. Memories

_Previously:_

_I stormed up with the letter clenched angrily in my hand. Why was Edward doing this to me? I didn't know but what I did know was that there was nothing I could do to stop it. My dad was at stake. With angry tears in my eyes, I walked numbly upstairs where I grabbed my backpack and I stuffed it full with as much clothes as it could hold. I shoved in my toothbrush and toothpaste and as much else important necessities that it could contain. With a final glance around my room, I grabbed the backpack, my wallet and credit card and walked out the house. I wouldn't even say goodbye to Charlie personally. Only a letter I had quickly written five minutes ago would remain for him. Else, he would try to stop me from leaving. I was sure of that._

_I walked down my street, hailed a cab and headed off to Club Cullen with only half hour left._

_My life was sooo crazy!_

#*Stalker Alert*#

Chapter 6

As the taxi sailed smoothly through the roads of Forks, I closed my eyes and tried to find my happy place. I had no doubt that we would arrive at the club in time...for evidently, there wasn't any traffic. Surprisingly, my thoughts turned to Alice and not Edward for once. As I sat in the taxi, I could feel myself slipping deeper and deeper into the realm of sleep but I welcomed it after the hard day I'd faced.

_**Flashback**_

_"Alice don't go!" a little Bella screamed. With that, the six year old woke with a start panting heavily after her nightmare. The thumps of her father's footsteps could be heard thumping upstairs to her room and she swiped hastily at her tears. It was always this dream. Always. Ever since Alice had abandoned her. Charlie pushed open her door and came to sit next to her. He was never good at dealing with the tears of someone of the opposite sex but without hesitation, he pulled his little girl into his arms. He knew she was hurting. All because of her best friend whom it had seemed had taken his little girl's happiness away from her. He sat there without words and rocked Bella gently back and forth until she breathing evened out and her body went limp in his arms and he knew she was asleep. He would rest her back down and crawl in next to her where she would automatically snuggled in next to him. This was always the routine after each of her nightmares. Yes, she'd had many nightmares...enough for a routine to be formed. Which was why I'd sworn to never forgive Alice for what she did. But it hadn't been until Bella was eight that I decided forgiving Alice was not an option._

_**(Eight Year old Bella)**_

_"Bells! I'm home!" I yelled up the stairs. I'd had to work later today since it seemed exceptionally busy today. I took off my gun and work clothes and changed into normal civilian wear when I realized I'd still not hear anything from Bella. "Bells!" I yelled once again while making my way up the stairs to her room. "Bells!" I yelled again when I yet again received no response. I tried the knob on her door only, it was locked. "Bells!" I almost screamed while pounding furiously on her door. I even wondered if she was home but something told me, that she was indeed in her room. "Bells! Open the door!" I tried on last time but receiving no response, I threw my weight repeatedly against the door until the lock finally broke off and the door swung right open. The sight that met me that day, is not one any father wants to ever see. _

_There sprawled on the floor surrounded my an entire pool of blood lay my Bella. For a second I thought I was too late as I yelled, "Bella!" while shaking her little body. Next to her lay a knife and I immediately realized what had occurred since both her tiny wrists held gashes. As I detected a faint pulse, I sprang into motion gently lifting Bella off the floor and putting her into the back of my cruiser. With both lights and siren on, I sped to the hospital where everything just seemed to happen in the blink of an eye. One second, I was beside my Bella as she was wheeled into the emergency room, next second, I was being forced to wait outside while my little girl underwent surgery and tests for the loss of blood and because she had almost killed herself by splitting a vein. The doctors shot me sympathetic looks as they bustled around me but my only thought was for my baby girl to be ok._

_Much later, the doctors were done having found a blood donor for her and she had been cleaned up and was resting in a room. I had taken that as an opportunity to go home and freshen up before returning to the hospital. While at it, I cleaned Bella's room where her blood had dried hard and stale. To say it wasn't a gross sight would be a lie but what I can say is this I was glad I had a strong stomach otherwise I'd have been hurling. I disinfected everything and went back to the hospital where Bella was now awake and was eating. I remember stepping into the room and seeing her face light up as she smiled innocently at me and I realized what I had almost lost._

_"Bells how are you feeling?" I asked gently as I sat beside her._

_"OK," was all she replied._

_She still looked pale and was connected to an IV but other than that, she seemed perfectly normal._

_"Bells," I said to get her attention and when she looked up, I asked, "Why did you do that?"_

_She obviously knew what I was referring to and closed her eyes as she said, "When you didn't come home yesterday, I thought you had left me...like Alice."_

_My eyes teared up but I forced myself to be strong in front of Bella as I said, "Bella, look at me, " she opened her eyes and looked, "I will never ever leave you! Ever! I promise...I was late yesterday because I had to work late but from now on, I don't care about work Bells, I love you more!"_

_At my word, she threw her little body at my and clenched me in a giant bear hug. As she released me, I swiped away her tears and said, "Baby, finish eating your food ok? And take a nap after...for daddy ok? I'll be right outside if you need me ok hun?" I asked. She nodded and as I was about to leave the room, she called, "Dad!"_

_I turned around, "Yes Bells?"_

_"Can you buy me something good to eat? This hospital food stinks!" _

_I laughed aloud at that and Bella smiled at my reaction, "Of course! I don't want my Bells starving now do I!" She laughed as well and I waved goodbye as I stepped outside her room. It was then I let my tears fall. I had never realized what a great impact I had on my girl before. In that moment, I vowed to almost put her first, because this incident had made me realize that she was what I loved most. I would never let anything else happen in my watch to hurt her again. EVER. My tears dried up with my firm resolve and I found the doctor and told him about Bella's request for food. He laughed at her words and gave me the ok to get her something good to eat. _

_I went out immediately and bought Bella her favorite sandwich from Wendy's and I got myself one as well. I took them back to her in the hospital and seeing her smile as she saw her favorite food, was priceless. Within no time, she had eaten her entire meal. I had just sat there and kept her company all the while and when she was done, I handed her my sandwich. She grinned even more and in no time, she had eaten it all. She drank some water since soda was overrated and within no time, fell asleep while telling me how boring the hospital was. I fixed her back in bed and sat in a nearby chair to keep her company.  
_

_Eventually she went home and year after year, she grew more and more beautiful. She learned how to cook and I must say, loved it very much but not once did she ever threaten herself again. For that I was glad. For my part, I tried to be the best dad ever and gave Bella whatever she needed. I could tell she appreciated it and as time passed, our bond grew and so did my love for Bella._

_**End flashback**_

I woke with a start as the horn of the taxi honked very loudly. Looking around, I realized I was stuck in the middle of the very same thing I dreaded. Traffic. Miles and miles of traffic. Oh crap! With less than ten minutes left to reach Club Cullen, I jumped out of the cab paid the driver and ran for all I was worth. I ran as fast as I could and luckily maintained my balance falling not even once. Ironically, I raced into the club as soon as my watch read one o'clock. I darted through the club weaving my way through what seemed like zillions of people. Suddenly, I bumped into something and fell flat on my butt with a loud and I must say...embarrassing thud. With my traditional red tint glazing my cheeks, I looked up to see what I hit and instead I saw a who.

My vision glazed as I looked into the startled eyes of...

**A/N: Waddya think? Sorry I took so long. I hope you enjoyed the memories! Can you get me up to 100 reviews pretty please! Then I promise to update in sooner than a week! Your reviews are my inspirations so come on please inspire me to write!**

**Until next time!**

**Love,  
#*AllyAlwayz*#  
**


	7. I'll Be Watching You

Chapter 7

I felt extremely bad as I looked up into the eyes of the stranger I had bumped into. Next minute, I was finding it extremely hard to form a coherent sentence as I stuttered, "I'm...I...I'm...sor..ry...I...I wasn't...lo...looking...where I was..going!" I finally managed and blushed an embarrassing red. The stranger continued to look at me strangely and eventually began apologizing profusely, "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't see you! I wasn't looking where I was going...and I...I...I knocked you over so hard! Your butt probably hurts! I'm sorry!" he continued on and on. His hand movements became more and more animated as he spoke and his eyes darted feverishly around the place.

Struck by a sudden wave of energy and courage, I placed my hands on both sides of his face and made him look at me, "_I am fine!_" I carefully enunciated and his eyes snapped and locked onto mine. "I'm fine!" I said again and then I pulled my hands away and then my signature blush came on...right on cue. The man stood and extended his hand to me and then I realized that my butt was cold. I grasped his hand firmly and he pulled me up.

"Firm grip!" he commented casually.

"Thanks."

He absently took my hand and pulled me to the long bar. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked his eyes sparkling kindly. "Sure, but something light!" I answered in almost a shout to be heard over the thrumming bass of the music. After all, this was a club! He smiled angelically at me before turning to the barman and placing our orders. Soon enough, something small was in my hand and without looking to see what it was, I raised it to my lips to take a drink. With precise timing, a blond man sat on the stool next to mine and his shoulder knocked my elbow driving my entire drink down my throat.

I spluttered and coughed from the burning sensation traveling down my throat and my kind stranger knocked me on the back until I could breathe properly again. "Are you ok?"he asked in concern. Not trusting myself to speak, I nodded and the stranger turned to the blond, "Hey James can't you watch where you're going! She could have choked and died!" I looked into the grey eyes of the blond and without any remorse at all, he said, "Sorry."

I shook my head and tried to clear that seemed to hover around my brain....without any success. I staggered up clutching my head. "Oh my gosh...are you ok?" the stranger asked. I looked at him and saw five replicas staring back at me. _Huh? How could five of him exist? _My brain tried to make me see reason but I just couldn't comprehend it. I chose to speak to the center figure of the five, "I'm fine but why are there five of you?" His eyes widened and his eyebrows raised, "Miss, I'm over here!" the figure at the furthest end waved to me and I stupidly waved back. "Please call me Bella by the way!" I said.

His drink dropped from his hand and he spluttered, "Bella?" When I nodded, he enveloped me in a warm hug. "Finally I meet you!" he almost yelled. Maybe it was his scent...or the loud voice...or his touch, but whatever it was, made me remember why I was in the club in the first place and suddenly it all clicked.

The blond guy. The brown hair. The marvelous green eyes. _OMG! _My mind screamed. Oh my gosh! Of all the things, I just walk right into my own doom!

I pulled away from my stranger and said dubiously, "Edward?" He nodded grinning happily.

With shallow gasps of breath, I turned and ran. I just needed as much distance as possible between Edward and I. I had finally met the man who had made it his goal to kill me. i ran without so much as a backward glance toward the man I'd lost my heart to. I ran to the exit and hailed a cab immediately. I hopped in and in a split second, I made my decision...I would leave the country. Never to return. Charlie would be safer and better off. With a hurried, "To the airport please!" to the cab driver, I flung some money at him and sank back onto the plush seats of the cab.

The driver took one look at me, probably deciding whether or not to strike up a chat with me, then seemed to come to his decision and simply turned up the radio louder.

I closed my eyes and allowed the hum of voices from the radio to soothe me.

**And now we're taking some text message requests so sit back and relax!** the announcers voice went. And they were off. Message after message then came the most shocking one of all.

The announcer's voice came over soothingly, "**This message is for a girl by the name of Bella who made my night tonight and ignited so many things in me. But my story shan't have a happy ending because my Cinderella ran away from the Prince. However, I'm still glad I met you...now I know what you look like. xoxoxo-Edward**" The announcer finished and I swear that my eyes were as wide as saucers. Then the dedicated song came on and my fear returned.

**Every breath you take**  
**Every move you make**  
**Every bond you break**  
**Every step you take**  
**I'll be watching you**

**Every single day**  
**Every word you say**  
**Every game you play**  
**Every night you stay**  
**I'll be watching you**

**Oh can't you see**  
**You belong to me**  
**How my poor heart aches **  
**With every step you take**

**Every move you make**  
**Every vow you break**  
**Every smile you fake**  
**Every claim you stake**  
**I'll be watching you**

**Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace**  
**I dream at night, I can only see your face**  
**I look around but it's you I can't replace**  
**I feel so cold and I long for your embrace**  
**I keep calling baby, baby please...**

**Oh can't you see**  
**You belong to me**  
**How my poor heart aches **  
**With every step you take**

**Every move you make**  
**Every vow you break**  
**Every smile you fake**  
**Every claim you stake**  
**I'll be watching you**

**Every move you make**  
**Every step you take**  
**I'll be watching you**  
**I'll be watching you**

**Every breath you take**  
**Every move you make**  
**Every bond you break**  
**Every step you take (I'll be watching you)**

**Every single day**  
**Every word you say**  
**Every game you play**  
**Every night you stay (I'll be watching you)**

**Every move you make**  
**Every vow you break**  
**Every smile you fake**  
**Every claim you stake (I'll be watching you)**

I'll be watching you...the music trailed off. With a mental sob I recognized the fact, that Edward was indeed my nemesis and was watching me. How bloody ironic!

**A/N: So what do you all think?**

**I know it is short...forgive me.**

**Ya'll didn't help me which my 100 reviews. *sob* I've kinda lost inspiration to write...**

**Major thanks going out to RandomChickOliviaxx...without whom this chappie wouldn't have been up in like ever! Thanks for a great idea.**

**Thanks to KrissieMusicGurl you keep me smilin' when things go down.**

**And thanks to reviewer 123456- Your ideas were great but not suitable for this story but I may use it in another. Thanks sooo much.**

**Thanks to ABSOLUTELY ALL OF MY LOVELY SUPPORTERS AND REVIEWERS.**

**Sorry for the long AN.**

**Until Next time!**

**Love,  
#*AllyAlwayz*#  
**


	8. Is it Home?

Previously:

_I'll be watching you...the music trailed off. With a mental sob I recognized the fact, that Edward was indeed my nemesis and was watching me. How bloody ironic!_

Chapter 8

"Here we are Miss," the taxi driver prodded as soon as the cab pulled up to the airport but I was out and running before he even finished his sentence. He seemed pretty relieved to get me out of his cab and immediately sped off probably dreading the fact that I might return and make him take me somewhere else. Yeah right! I was on the run now. There was no place I could call home now. I sighed absently to myself as me and my bag made our ways to the front inquiry desk where I would try to snag a last minute ticket to...um...I had no clue. Where was I going? I didn't know. Where would I like to go? I didn't know. What was the first place to my mind? I searched my head for an answer only to come up blank. Oh gosh! If I continued like this I was going to die! I know! the answer came to me instantly...I would go to California!

Why of all the places in the world would you go to California? A stubborn little voice in my head questioned. I mentally glared at it before backing up my decision 'Because California is one of the most populated states in America and the odds of you being found there a like...one in like...I dunno...a thousand?' That gained no response from my little pesky voice and I smirked knowing that I had won the battle. The smirk was immediately wiped off my face as I realized a simple fact, 'I was going insane!' I was talking to myself for Christ's sake! Eesh! Then with firm resolution, I walked up to the air hostess...person...and tried being as persuasive as I could be.

"Good morning mam!" I greeted politely.

"Good morning Miss, how may I help you today?" she requested.

"I'm desperately in dire need for transport to California."

"No problem Miss, I can arrange that immediately I'll just need to see your passport and ID."

I pulled out the required documents and handed them to the lady. She skimmed through the documents filling out information into some forms then finally returning them to me, "Thank you Miss it's just the fee that needs to be addressed now," she sounded almost hesitant. As though she thought you were a teenage runaway my conscience whispered.

"Sure!" I said boldly pulling out my credit card, "Name your price!" I said in almost a sneer.

She looked slightly taken aback but swiped and charged the cost to my account, "Thanks Miss everything is set. Please have a wonderful trip," she wished me honestly.

I smiled gently all traces of sarcasm disappearing. "Thank you very much...Avery!" I paused reading her name tag, "Beautiful name by the way!" I added winking amiably at her. She looked reasonably young. Barely a few years older than I and I immediately felt bad for being harsh with her when I hadn't known what she may be going through.

"Same to you Miss Isabella," she said pausing momentarily before adding, "Here's my number...this is against the rules but I like you...you're a nice girl Isabella!" she shoved a little piece of paper into my hand. I immediately whipped out my phone and entered her number into my contacts. I exchanged my number then after a kind goodbye, I got ready for my trip. That would take me away from my home...for who knows how long! I sighed dramatically inwardly before settling down for the trip. I closed my eyes and was off!

My phone dinged and I flipped it open automatically.

**Mystery Guy: Shucks Isabella! I just missed you at the airport! How ever did you outsmart me!**

**Bella: Oh shucks :( Too bad loser :p**

**Mystery Guy: Do not aggravate me naive girl!**

**Bella: W/e fool! :p**

**Mystery Guy: You think you're safe huh...think again...this is moi we're talking about...you'll never escape me...even it takes me years to get you :)**

**Bella: And for once...I don't care...goodbye fool! :)**

With that, I switched off my phone for once feeling light, trouble-less and free! It felt nice. It also felt unfamiliar as well. It wasn't something I experienced very often. Humn...well...best to just revel in it!

#*Stalker Alert*#

I arrived in California feeling sore and exhausted. Probably due to the fact that I had fallen asleep during the trip in a rather compromising and uncomfortable position. Now there was that annoying crick in my neck and my spine ached from being straight after slouching for hours. Not exactly as grand as I'd planned to introduce myself to California.

I hailed the first cab that came my way, "Hi...um...to the nearest apartments place please, nothing trendy...something small, simple---not too close to the airport either," I instructed.

"Absolutely Miss!" the driver smiled a toothy grin, "Just hang in there!"

And there began the adventure! Up and down...past some of the tallest towers and the shortest stumps of buildings before finally, we pulled into the parking lot of a decent looking place.

"Thanks a lot!" I thanked the driver as I paid him. He nodded in acknowledgment before reversing out of the place and driving off.

"Awww...he seemed nice!" I commented to myself as I walked into the little lobby of the place.

It was all very entertaining and appealing to me that I immediately got a room. I plopped myself down on the couch of my new place and decided I would definitely make the most of this opportunity. Get a job definitely. Work some...make some friends. Get I dunno...a man. I could see the works laid out before me all I had to do was reach out and grab it. I would definitely make the most of my time here. It was just too good to pass up...no matter how much under surveillance I was. All because of Edweirdo. But I wouldn't think of him.

Not now. He'd just ruin my buzz. Like always. I kicked off my shoes and grabbed a glass and bottle of champagne from my stocked kitchen. Turning on the radio, I set my plans to enjoy my first night peacefully in California.

A couple drinks later, I moved on to some straight Vodka...why not have a little fun! I knew when I had crossed my limit but I didn't care anymore! I was free!

I stood and danced all around my place shimmying my hips in all the right places grinding when necessary. Then the most random request came on.

_**"Goodnight everyone! This is a special request going to a special someone from Mystery Guy. I'll always love you no matter what and one day...you'll be mine. You'll come to me yourself I know you will. Now enjoy your night dear!" **_**The radio announcer laughed, "Cocky much pal?" He laughed some more before he finally he said, "To this guy's Mystery Girl, this following songs is all yours!"**

His voice cut short and a song came on. My song apparently. But this time, it was a song I adored. Not one with a hidden threat...at least none that I found!

**Ohh wooaah (3x)**  
** You know you love me,I know you care**  
** Just shout whenever, And I'll be there**  
** You want my love, You want my heart**  
** And we will never ever ever be apart**

** Are we an item? Girl quit playing**  
** Were just friends, What are you saying**  
** Said theres another, Look right in my eyes**

** My first love broke my heart for the first time,**  
** And I was like**  
** Baby, baby, baby ohhh**  
** Like baby, baby, baby noo**  
** Like baby, baby, baby ohh**  
** I thought youd always be mine mine**

** Baby, baby, baby ohh**  
** Like baby, baby, baby noo**  
** Like baby, baby, baby ohh**  
** I thought youd always be mine,mine (oh oh)**

** For you, I would have done whatever**  
** And I just can't believe, we ain't together**  
** And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losin' you**  
** I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring**  
** And im in pieces, Baby fix me**  
** And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream**

** Im going down, down, down, dooown**  
** And I just cant believe my first love would be around.**

** And I'm like**  
** Baby, baby, baby ohh**  
** Like baby, baby, baby noo**  
** Like baby, baby, baby ohh**  
** I thought youd always be mine, mine**

** Baby, baby, baby ohh**  
** Like baby, baby, baby noo**  
** Like baby, baby, baby ohhh**  
** I thought youd always be mine, mine**

** Luda**  
** When I was 13, I had my first love,**  
** There was nobody that compared to my baby,**  
** And nobody came between us or could ever come above**  
** She had me goin' crazy,**  
** Oh I was starstruck,**  
** She woke me up daily,**  
** Don't need no Starbucks.**  
** She made my heart pound,**  
** And skip a beat when I see her in the street and,**  
** At school on the playground,**  
** But I really wanna see her on the weekend,**  
** She know she got me gazin',**  
** Cuz she was so amazin',**  
** And now my heart is breakin',**  
** But I just keep on sayin'...**

** Baby, baby, baby ohh**  
** Like baby, baby, baby noo**  
** Like baby, baby, baby ohh**  
** I thought youd always be mine, mine**

** Baby, baby, baby ohh**  
** Like baby, baby, baby noo**  
** Like baby, baby, baby ohh**  
** I thought youd always be mine, mine**

** (I'm gone)**  
** Yeah, yeah, yeah (6x)**  
** (Now Im all gone, now im all gone, now im all gone)**  
** Gone, gone, gone,(gone)**  
** I'm gone.**

I danced around shimmying, grinding and much much more. Singing along and truly enjoying the night when it came to an end abruptly as everything went blank and the invincible on the run Isabella Swan passes out cold on the tiled floors of the apartment. The radio blared in the background but she was no longer a part of these petty happenings having departed to dreamland for the night.

And who else would be there except her worst nightmare.

Well hell!

**A/N: So what do you all think? I really love this song right now so forgive me for that! You're still going hard on me with the review amounts...please if you like the story...review. That's all I ask for today!**

**Show me some love with the review amounts and the next chapter will be out ASAP because it's already typed up and just waiting to get out there! :)**

**Thanks to all those who actually reviewed my story...it's for ya'll that I'm up at 3:49am on Friday 2nd April yes in the morning...typing this up! Sorry it took so long to post though.  
**

**Until next time.**

**Love,  
#*AllyAlwayz*#**

**I challenge you to see the highest amount of reviews this chapter can earn in two weeks from the minute this is posted. Good luck!**

**Ready, Set, Challenge ON!  
**


	9. He makes my blood boil

Previously:

_I danced around shimmying, grinding and much much more. Singing along and truly enjoying the night when it came to an end abruptly as everything went blank and the invincible on the run Isabella Swan passes out cold on the tiled floors of the apartment. The radio blared in the background but she was no longer a part of these petty happenings having departed to dreamland for the night._

_And who else would be there except her worst nightmare._

_Well hell!_

Chapter 9

**_One month later._**

I looked around cautiously left right and center before stepping out the lobby door. This had become routine over the past month. I had gotten a job at one of the grocery stores and now works as a cashier. It wasn't bad but definitely wasn't my dream job. I had to earn the money somehow...who knew how long I would be on the run and I couldn't constantly be using my credit card, that would easily be traced and then for sure Edward would find me. I couldn't let that happen after all I had already been through because of him so it was job or no job. Stay safe, or don't. And quite frankly, I would choose my safety any day even if it came with the package of a job.

The morning I had woken up from my nightmare, I had found myself passed out on the floor. With a nervous sensation in the pit of my stomach, I had barely made it to puke into the toilet. What a way to wake up. On the run in a strange place in your new apartment passed out on the floor drunk then to wake up and puke your guts out. Every girl's dream. Please sense the sarcasm here. My first day and I had already killed the alcohol and made a mess of myself...so I swore off the alcohol. Since that day, around a month aback, I hadn't had alcohol. Hence I hadn't passed out drunk and woke up everyday to a clean loo. (I rather a clean loo than having to constantly clean it from the puke! Ick!)

I also hadn't heard from Edweirdo in the longest time imaginable...yeah in one month. And was it nice. Finally allowed to sit back and relax with having to worry that you were going to be taken away by your stalkerish love and...i dunno...killed then buried deep in the forest with no one but the freaking ants and icky other stuff. Gross. Since ants creeped me out. Yes ants creeped me out. Rather long story involving an ants patch and me and falling with no nearby water. You get the picture...hence the paranoia of ants. Anyways, back to the topic.

I was heading to work. To earn my living. Where all day, I would sit and cash other people's purchases while my boss's son flirted shamelessly with me until he left for _his_ job around lunchtime. He was a doctor for crying out loud. Four years older than me AND _engaged._ What a loser he must be if he would consistently pester me to give him a chance and to go home and have 'fun' with him. I had slapped him. He had then tried to defend himself and his definition of fun, "Just a few movies, some TV shows you know, food, drinks, music, you know the works...come on babe!" I had just slapped him again. The pest was sure to keep his distance after that but the flirting and side comments never ceased. Although I sure knew a way to get him to shut up that involved him and maybe falling while crossing the highway. That wouldn't be bad!

After, I would take half hour break and then would come back to the same cashing business again. Then we would close up and all would have to total the earnings of the day. I would get paid then go to the rival grocery shore and make my purchases. (Oh cut me some slack...the rival grocery store has all the better stuff and I only get paid one hundred and fifty every day...might as well go for the better stuff! Not to mention that I also paid rent on my apartment.)

I finished work and made my groceries then went home. I ate a light dinner, brushed up and went to bed. I was always exhausted each day and it showed. Under my eyes had sunken in and had taken on a pale blue pallor and I'd lost weight. Enough that my bones were beginning to print through. I'd kinda hunched in on myself and I looked hideous.

At least I didn't work weekends. That would be extra stress. So I could sleep in late tomorrow. Not bad a bargain. Now off to dreamland! I commanded my subconscious mind and surprisingly, off I was!

#*Stalker Alert*# Two am Saturday Morning.

_Knock Knock Knock._

_Patter Patter._

_Knock Knock Knock._

_Shake Shake._

I opened my eyes wearily and looked at my clock. Bloody two am in the morning. What was with all the racket! Listening closer, I decided it wasn't a racket but actually someone sneaking around. I swung my legs out of bed ready to go bust some youngster from sneaking this early in the morning but I froze as a huge shadow danced across my window. _This was no kid! That was an adult!_

I dropped to the floor so that my own shadow couldn't be reflected to the person and i crawled stealthily on my belly to the window. Slowly as to not alert the person to my presence, I stood slowly backing against the wall where my reflection obviously wouldn't be shown and with one eye squidged at the corner of the window, I peeped out and froze. A man stood on the ground floor with a crowbar and it seemed was attempting to jimmy my neighbors' window.

Oh crap!

I lay back on the floor and squirmed to my front door where I peeked out and found the coast clear. I opened the door and as I stepped outside, the lights went off and I stood in darkness. The place was still silent as everyone most likely was asleep so I cautiously clung to one wall of the corridor and made my way to the lobby to approach the guard. Typically, he seemed asleep and I shook him nervously trying to wake him.

"Sir! Sir! Wake up!---" my eyes darted around looking out for the intruders. He finally responded and his eyes flew open.

"Why is it dark!" he exclaimed and I shushed him again looking around apprehensively.

In a mere whisper, I explained, "This morning I woke hearing a noise and I saw one man outside the neighbor's place on the ground floor and he was trying to jimmy the window and then when I stepped out my door to get help, the lights went out and --"I was cut short as just then the guard jumped up and ran toward the room.

_As the screaming began._

I detected panic around me as many of the renters and visitors poured out and filled the lobby. Still in the dark, it was chaos everywhere and pandemonium took over. I duck quickly behind the front desk and curled into a little ball hoping to escape from this alive.

#*Stalker Alert*#

What seemed like ages later, the lights went back on and still chaos reigned. Screams permeated the air and children cried. I stood slowly from behind the desk not wanting to see what had happened. People were crowded everywhere in their little groups. Boyfriends hugged their girlfriends (sometimes the opposite could be seen), families crouched together even dogs seemed to have gathered together. Standing out the most though was the people lying to the floor. A man a woman and a little child. All very young. The man appeared to be in his late twenties, the woman in her middle twenties and the little child looked just about two years old. All lay mobile on the floor Unmoving.

A police squad car pulled in and investigation began. Thank God the guard hadn't seen my face so didn't know who was the witness...and I didn't volunteer. I just couldn't.

Paramedics came and everyone began crowning around the bodies. I did too. I wish I didn't though. Unnoticed by everyone else, the was a little white envelope beneath the woman. I swiftly reached and extracted the note from under her. **BS** was written on the top right hand corner and I just knew it was for me. I stuck it into my nightgown to read in private later.

Around one hour later, they sent everyone back to their rooms with extra security that night for the criminal had not been caught. I went into my room and in the dark open the letter and read.

**Isabella,  
Having fun? Told you I would find you. Enjoy it while it lasts. But remember what happened tonight is only the beginning. Now rise and shine Isabella the sun is up...and so are you.  
Edward.**

Edward. Edward. Edward.

The name pounded through my head and anger like venom rose. I was sick of being chased by him. Played by him. Everything! by him. It was time it stopped. I would stop it myself...but first, I wanted some sleep I was moving again. _Again!_ Hopefully, this time would be the last. I didn't want to die. I couldn't believe Edward killed the family. Edward didn't _just kill!_ I thought he was better than that. I guess I was wrong. I was moving...far far _far_ away this time.

**A/N: So what do you all think!  
**

**Please do not forget my poll for this story.**

**I challenge you to beat the number of reviews (10) for the last chapter in two weeks.**

**Until next time.**

**Love,  
#*AllyAlwayz*#  
**


	10. Isabella Moves With A New Friend

**Hiya everyone.**

** First up, I would just like to sincerely apologize for not updating in so long. My pathetic excuse- I had like approximately a month of exams. Please forgive me and if you have to, be mad at me...not my story.**

**Secondly, you haven't been showing me much love with your reviews ppl! Please please please do review it is my only inspiration to keep writing on **

**Thirdly, I tried my hardest to make this chapter exciting and special. So i hope you enjoy it. I KNOW ITS NOT LONG BUT FORGIVE ME I AM NOW BECOMING ACCUSTOMED TO WRITING AGAIN AFTER SO LONG. SHOW ME SOME APPRECIATION PLEASE!  
**

**There will be no END A/N so from now- PLEASE REVIEW AT THE END AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Get me 30 reviews at least and I'll update the moment I read the 30th one (so obviously that means I'll be writing chapter 11 before that...so how soon it is posted is in your hands..well...your reviews)**

******Now let's get into the story shall we!**

******Oh and thanks to all those who reviewed my story! I heart you all!**

******NOW into the story! xD**

_Previously:_

_Edward. Edward. Edward._

_The name pounded through my head and anger like venom rose. I was sick of being chased by him. Played by him. Everything! by him. It was time it stopped. I would stop it myself...but first, I wanted some sleep I was moving again. Again! Hopefully, this time would be the last. I didn't want to die. I couldn't believe Edward killed the family. Edward didn't just kill! I thought he was better than that. I guess I was wrong. I was moving...far far far away this time._

Chapter 10

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Miss! Please open up!" a strange vioce yelled.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _They pounded again. I pushed myself into a sitting position and found that I had been lying on my couch in my 'apartment'. To support my internal argument about why the heck I didn't remember returning to my room was an empty bottle of overturned whiskey right next to my little mahogany table. Well hell!

I stood and hit with a wave of nausea immediately sat back down. It wasn't enough though and I automatically felt myself racing for the sink as my stomach heaved and I swear my retching could be heard halfway around the world. Without invitation, my front door burst open and my little space was stormed by security and police officers alike.

"Miss are you ok?"

"Mam do you need help!"

"Are you ok!" I was bombarded and unbelievably, I could feel the beginning of a major headache.

"SHUT UP PLEASE!" I managed to bellow before I had to turn to empty the contents of my stomach into the sink...again. A man with the slightest sense of their little group stepped forward and kindly held my hair and thumped my back lightly until I stopped puking my guts out. I rinsed my mouth and with a quick, "I'm fine thanks I'll be right back please excuse me," I stepped away and went to scrub my teeth and remove the foul stench and upsetting taste that lay on my tongue. I ran a brush though my hair and slipping a scrunchie around it to hold it in place, I stepped into my living room to face the officers.

"I'm sorry for my display earlier gentlemen I'm afraid your rude awakening may have jolted my body to the extreme considering what it had been put through last night," I jerked my head toward the whiskey bottle and several eyes drifted to it before re-focusing on me and I continued, "I am quite fine now though and how may I help you?" I was all business now. I had to leave...soon...soon as possible and these young officers weren't helping my case although I realized they were simply doing their jobs and so I sat down to co-operate with them. So the questioning began.

It wasn't until hours later after testifying all I knew in connection to the murder of the little family and answering seemingly thousands of questions that the officers seemed satisfied and I ushered them out the door, just in time before I forcefully kicked them out, "I'm glad I could help and good luck with the investigation officers," before I slammed the door shut on their backs before they could speak again. I sank to the floor. I was exhausted. My poor body. When was the last time I had actually rested properly? Meaning without the aid of drugs, alcohol or sedatives of some sort. It was a question I could not answer and unable to rest now. Weary and sick of life treating me this way, I crawled to my bedroom unable to find the strength to walk. I grabbed a little map I had gotten and looked carefully. I had to chose my next refuge.

This time I would be careful. Super careful. Extremely careful. I had to cover all loopholes...any ways I could be tracked. I hoped to possible settle down here for good. It might be for the best. I packed my bags and walked out of the hostel never looking back. I would never go back. Never. I was moving on. Edward would become a faded piece of my life soon. _Soon._

I paid for my ticket and was able to board the airplane easily. I settled into the plush seat and closed my eyes. I would rest for this short time. It felt good. Resting that is. To finally lay back and now worry about whether I would live to see tomorrow. To let my back crease and bend and conform to fit perfectly in the seat. To feel my muscles going limp and pulsing lightly. To feel as though I was going into hibernation when I was fully functional. To stretch and arch like a cat and feel the pressure on my joints and then to shrink into a little ball, close my eyes and do the one thing I longed for **_sleep._**

#*Stalker Alert*#

*poke*

*poke poke*

*poke poke poke*

*poke poke poke poke*

*poke poke poke*

*poke poke*

*poke*

It beat out a rhythm lightly on my skin and it felt nice but it caused my eyes to fly open as I realised I wasn't dreaming. I screamed.

She screamed.

I screamed.

She screamed.

I screamed.

All the other passengers glared and I shut up after realizing I was not in any real danger. A little girl sat next to me.

"I'm sorry if I scared you!" she chimed. Then the grown up next to her said, "Oh my! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for Eliza to disturb you. I'm Ellie by the way Eliza is my little sister."

I smiled, "It's ok...I was just napping and she scared me a little that's why I screamed. Pleasure to meet you Ellie...you too Eliza my name is Bella."

Not before long, I was engaged in a delightful conversation with Ellie little Eliza having become bored with our 'grown up talk' and was now browsing Ellie's Ipod.

I found out Ellie was the oldest of three girls being twenty, Eliza being the youngest at five and their middle sister Elizabeth being fifteen. Ellie worked part time at a pharmacy, and outlet mall store to provide for the sisters. Their parents had died when little Eliza was born in a freak car accident. The sisters had been with relatives who then took all their inheritance and sent the girls as outcasts into an orphanage. As Ellie had turned eighteen, she took legal responsibility for her sisters and they had managed to buy a small apartment to hold out until they could afford to buy a house. Elizabeth was studying to become a doctor and Ellie was already saving to send her to med school. Elizabeth had spent a few nights at home while Ellie and Eliza went to Spain on a business trip for some wealthy prospectors who had paid for the trip.

Ellie was a great talker content as long as she held your focus and appreciative speech every once in a while so I was saved from having to explain my history before we arrived.

"Bella, do you have a place to stay?"

"No I don't actually I was planning on figuring something out once we arrived."

"I would be honored if you stayed with Eliza, Elizabeth and I."

I blushed. For a stranger she was awfully kind, "I don't want to burden you Ellie."

"You won't be a burden!"

"Then I would be honored to stay with you Ellie thank you very much."

With a squeal of joy, and not another word, she grabbed my bags and we were off. Together. Me and my new best friend. To the new and awaiting adventures. I was grateful. Things may not be so bad after all.

The sun was just setting over here and to me it was beautiful.

The first priceless image I had in Australia.


	11. Happy Birthday Dad

**A/N: Hi again everyone. As you obviously see, I am updating even though I have been badly disappointed in the review amounts. Obviously you all have no idea how much reviews mean to me but I don't want to abandon this story because there actually ARE people who are kind enough or who care enough to leave me a review and I would like to thank all those who reviewed my last chapter even though it was very short and definitely not my best. Thanks to all who support this story right now and I've decided to do chapter dedications to my reviewers as they followed and reviewed my story FROM THE VERY FIRST CHAPTER. Thank you all very much. Love you lots. Now here is chapter 11. I hope you enjoy it! Oh and please don't forget my poll!  
**

**_This chapter is dedicated to my dear friends Ravita15, AshCR, RandomChickOliviaxx, Daredevil Diva and Hollywing. Thank you all so much. It's for you all that I make myself continue writing out of fear of murder at your hands by aloo pies, the library ghost and kiss cakes. Hugs and Kisses and HAGS guys!_**

_Previously:_

_"Bella, do you have a place to stay?"_

_"No I don't actually I was planning on figuring something out once we arrived."_

_"I would be honored if you stayed with Eliza, Elizabeth and I."_

_I blushed. For a stranger she was awfully kind, "I don't want to burden you Ellie."_

_"You won't be a burden!"_

_"Then I would be honored to stay with you Ellie thank you very much."_

_With a squeal of joy, and not another word, she grabbed my bags and we were off. Together. Me and my new best friend. To the new and awaiting adventures. I was grateful. Things may not be so bad after all._

_The sun was just setting over here and to me it was beautiful._

_The first priceless image I had in Australia._

Chapter 11

A wild cab ride later and I stood outside Ellie's towering home. I stood staring mouth agape at the place. Even though Ellie said she didn't have such a perfect place, to me it was everything a home could be.

"Ta da!" Ellie said with a flourish, "Welcome to your new home Bella!"

"Oh my..." I drifted off as the front doors were flung open to reveal the stunning interior. A magnificent chandelier hung proudly over the main living area. A plush cream sofa sat framing a giant television set. There was an adjoining staircase leading to a platform big enough for a band to perform I swear. The stairs then branched off into two leading to the upper landing of the house. The walls were painted traditional white and against ancient maroon curtains, the atmosphere was very warm and welcoming. Dropping my bags just inside the doorway, I drifted around the house. I discovered a rather dainty kitchen. With mild brown cupboards beautifully tiled counters and sparkling cutlery and appliances, I could feel my inner chef rearing up. Oh how I would love to get my hands busy doing something productive again after so long. I drifted up the spotless staircase up to the upper landing. Their were five stark white doors in a straight line. Opening the first, I discovered a bedroom so I figured the rest would also be bedrooms. Against the end wall, there was a smaller door. Opening it curiously, I discovered a broom and cleaning supply closet. I giggled at my findings and then spinning around to go find Ellie, I almost crashed into someone else.

"Oh my!" I said jumping back and clutching my frantically racing heart.

The other girl stretched her hands out in placation, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I'm Elizabeth you must be , it's a pleasure to meet you." She extended her arms for a hug and I stepped into her embrace a bit awkwardly. She chuckled at my obvious discomfort and obviously trying to make me feel more comfortable she said, "That was quite some fascination you had with our cleaning closet there !"

I grinned, "Please drop the Ms. Call me Bella," I chuckled looking at the closet, "It has been quite a while since I saw a supply closet and it brought back the memory of when I was just a mere slipper of a girl and slipped some cranberry juice all over the kitchen floor. I knew my dad wouldn't be pleased so I went into our little alcove in search of the mop. That was before the door slammed shut and I sat down and sulked all day stuck in the cupboard. When my dad came home, he was frantic thinking I was missing until he saw the spilled juice and on a hunch checked the storage closet and found me. He laughed for days and so did all his best friends who were privy to the story." I laughed.

Elizabeth obviously seemed confused, "But pardon me, why was it so funny?"

I giggled realizing I had forgotten the most important part of the tale, "Because I had spent the day in the closet thinking the door had automatically locked me inside when all that time it had been open! Meanwhile I had been getting covered in dust bunnies the lock was open and I just never realized it." I blushed slightly after admitting my stupid act of childhood to Elizabeth but she was obviously entertained and she laughed delicately, "That happened to me once, when my parents were alive and well, it was their anniversary and I was preparing them the best meal a young child could...some lovely bread and cheese sandwiches when I broke the ketchup bottle so I went to fetch the mop and towels to clean up. I spent all night in our little storage space crying quietly thinking that an unseen force had tricked me into the closet and was going to torture me for ever and make me their prisoner. Then when my parents found me, I bolt up to my room and it took my mom the entire night to convince me that those things happened often and I was fine and not in any danger. I was a wreck I swear. My dad even took a picture to remember that night. I'll show it to you sometime." Elizabeth smiled.

"Absolutely I would really love to see the picture someday Elizabeth!" I declared.

She smiled, "Oh and Bella..."

"Yes?"

"You can call me Lizzie if you wish...I know Elizabeth can be a mouthful!"

"Thanks...Lizzie," I added the name rolling off my tongue nicely. She grinned and we struck up and instant friendship as we bantered while walking to the living room to find Ellie and Eliza.

True to our suspicions, both Ellie and little Eliza were in the living room their attentions trained on the television. I took a seat next to Ellie and with a teasing shoulder bump said, "I thought you told me your house wasn't 'all that' ?" I made finger quotes in the air to stress my words. She grinned apologetically and said, "I know I did but I knew if you thought we have a grand place you would have been more reluctant to stay with us!"

"And how were you so sure?" I teased.

"I figured it from the moment we began chatting actually...you're such a gentle person who hates to impose I know but I really wanted your company here! I hope you don't mind." She seemed slightly awkward at the end and her head dipped slowly in shame.

"It's ok as long as you let me help with the house, I could get a job and pitch in my part!" I declared enthusiastically but Ellie looked horrified at that proposition.

"No Bella! You are my guest and I cannot have my guest working! Absolutely not!" she seemed a bit put off and offended and I immediately felt bad.

"Ok then no job but I really would like to help out in some way or another," I told her.

She crinkled her brow deep in concentration and finally snapping her fingers spoke excitedly, "I got it! Since it is vacation time and I have to work, I hire a babysitter to look after my sisters and since you rather you do something...how would you like to take care of Eliza and Elizabeth for me while I'm at work? It would give you something to do and make it lighter on my pocket to not have to pay a 'sitter every week." She sat quietly while I contemplated it.

"Absolutely, I would love to take care of Eliza and Lizzie that is if they don't mind."

Lizzie and Eliza exchanged a grin and Lizzie said, "We would love that! It would be so much more fun to have you than our other 'sitter! Absolutely Bella! Pleassse say yes!" Lizzie bubbled off and little Eliza clung to my leg looking up at me with angel eyes. Looking at Ellie, I sealed the deal, "I would be honored to take care of Eliza and Lizzie thank you very much."

I was not incapable with kids this should be a drop back into a normal routine something that would be very much welcome in my terribly hectic life. This could be something for the better for not only me but the adorable kids I was to take care of.

Ellie clapped her hands together and said, "Thank you Bella! Thanks so much!" Then together, we traipsed to the kitchen to get started on surprisingly, dinner, and I couldn't help but ponder on how quickly the day had flown by.

#*Stalker Alert*#

Dinner had been a quiet affair with slight bantering on both sides but it was immediately seen that everyone was exhausted which explained why at only eight o' clock everyone lay snuggled under their sheets. Everyone except me.

I lay curled up on the couch and sat staring out into space my eyes undoubtedly taking on a 'haunted' look. Even though Ellie had shown me my room I couldn't make myself go to sleep. No matter how exhausted I was my brain could not forget the importance of this day that would be over come midnight. Unwillingly, a sob was wrenched from my chest and I stuffed my hand into my mouth to muffle the crying that followed. I could feel that I was drawing blood and it lay tangy and metallic on my tongue but I feared if I removed my hand from my mouth, I would disturb the peace of the night.

"Bella..." a voice murmured softly and I whirled around tears still streaming down my face to see Ellie approaching. Even though it was apparent that she was sleepy from the dark circles under her eyes, she sat down beside me and for the first time, I confided in a friend.

"Bella what's wrong?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" she prodded.

I shook my head again.

"What's the matter then? You know you can trust me right? I promise to never divulge anything you don't want me to tell but Bells please talk to me!" she pleaded and as she called me Bells, I couldn't help but break down into harder heart-wrenching sobs. Then looking up into her eyes, I didn't doubt the honesty there and the openess she was allowing to show through. Someone was actually _concerned_ about me.

"Promise you won't tell anyone about this! NO one even if you think it's best for me," I said.

Without any hesitation she said, "I promise Bella." Nodding slowly I took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Today is my dad's birthday and he used to call me Bells as well. But I haven't spoken to him in...ages. And he thinks I'm _dead!_" I sobbed. Ellie sat patiently and asked, "Why does he?" With that one question, everything came spilling out.

"When I was a little kid, I had a best friend named Alice but then she had to migrate and she left me all alone. However, her mum gave my dad a contact number for me to continue talking to her but I went along of my childhood years thinking she would forget about me...it would be like I never existed but then one day using the contact number, I got a reply. It wasn't from Alice but someone named Edward. He became my best friend. He knew me inside out and I thought someday we would get married and have a beautiful family. My dad thought so too even though he wouldn't say that out loud. Edward helped me through everything. Even those things that my dad were too awkward to handle. Then everything went wrong because suddenly he...he...he started blackmailing me. Telling me what to do...when to do it and if I didn't he would hurt my dad. One night, he attacked my dad and I knew I had to leave...run away because I didn't want him to hurt my dad. So I left Forks, my home, I left everything. I went everywhere but it always seemed like he found me. I came to Australia because one night he came. I think he intended to scare me again and he did more than that! He killed Ellie he killed!" I was growing hysterical now and kept plunging through the memories, "He murdered the little family! Murdered them! And he dragged their bodies out into the lobby where I was staying. He left a note. He left me a note in one of their pockets and it promised the same thing he always did...that eventually he would get me...and that I would be sorry for running away. He kept following me but this time I felt as though he wouldn't come here to find me. Something just told me that. Call it intuition but I just feel it...he won't come here...no he can't come here," I amended.

Ellie payed attention all this time. As I looked at her, I realized she had tears in her eyes. "Oh Bella I'm so sorry! You must have had a tough time!" her tears spilled over and she hugged me. I immediately felt my arms go around and hug her tightly back and I reveled in the fact that I had close human contact. Someone who cared for me and about me. I had a true friend. I let my tears flow freely and Ellie comforted me. As my tears ran dry, I glanced at the clock and saw it read ten o' clock.

"Bella...you said it's your dad's birthday right?"

I nodded.

"Call him."

I shook my head.

"What would be a better birthday gift than to have him know his baby girl was ok? To relieve his mind of the fact that his child was dead? Bella...call him! Tell him what happened. Make him promise not to tell anyone about this but please Bella for your good and his...please call him."

I looked at her and thought about what she had said. I ached to hear my daddy's voice. Almost as though she could see the consent in my eyes, Ellie handed me her cordless phone. "Thanks Ellie...you remind me of a friend who once said, "People put up walls not to keep other people out but to see who care enough to tear them down." Without another word, she got up and left the room. No doubt to give me some privacy. Hesitantly, I dialed my dad's number and held the phone to my ear half hoping he would be asleep and the other half hoping he would pick up. Just as well I didn't notice or pretended not to notice the guilty expression on Ellie's face before she left. She wouldn't be guilty about anything...she was too nice.

_*ring*_

_*ring*_

_*ring*_

_*ring*_

_*ring*_

_*ring*_

As I was about to cancel the call, someone said,

"Hello Swan residence how may I help you?"

Charlie.

My dad!

Charlie.

My dad!

It seemed all my brain could comprehend and I cradled the phone to my ear marveling at his voice. It had not changed but his few words felt as though it had healed my soul.

"Hello?" his voice asked again.

Remembering how to speak, I said, "Hi d...dad," my voice cracked and tears etched new tracks down my cheeks.

"Bella?" he asked unbelieving.

"Yeah dad...it's me," I broke down then and he waited patiently until I was able to compose myself to speak all the while saying soothing things like _'It's ok Bells," "Everything is going to be ok Bells," "Calm down hun," _and when I was able to pull myself together he said, _"That's my girl!" _Just to make tears flow down my cheeks again this time silently.

"Hi dad," I said properly this time.

"Bella is this really you? I'm not hallucinating?" he asked sceptically.

"Dad it's me Bells...and if you were hallucinating it's not like your hallucination would tell you now would it?"

He chuckled, "Oh you're Bella alright...Bells what happened? I woke up one morning and you were gone!" he asked.

"Dad it's not a very pleasant story but I had to do it! For your safety and my life," I commented.

Sensing something serious, "Bella tell me what happened please. Everyone tried to convince me that you eloped but I knew that wasn't it...I knew something was wrong! Bella tell me!"

I paused. This was a tough decision, "Dad...I can't!"

"Bella! You left me thinking you were dead by now...you owe me this much! Please tell me," he pleaded. And it was the first time I heard my dad so vulnerable and close to tears since my 'mom incident' that I made myself say,

"Ok but promise to not tell anyone or do anything about it...no one ok...unless something happened to me for the worst...the absolute worst?"

"I promise Bells."

And so for the second time that night, I revealed about Edward all the while hoping my revelation wouldn't return and bite me in the butt, " Remember Edward dad?" I began.

"Of course he's been sick with worry over you!"

I glared at the phone...Edward...sick with worry...just give me a break, "No dad...he's been stalking me that's why I left home. The night someone broke our window with a rock that injured you...that was Edward dad...he's been texting me and blackmailing me threatening to hurt you and kill me! So I ran away...threw away my phone but he kept finding me. He's tracking me but now I'm in Australia right now lying low and I've made a new friend who is allowing me to stay with her," I smiled into the phone thinking of Ellie, "She's really amazing dad...and Edward is lying to you...stay away from him...he can hurt you and it'll ruin everything I've ran for over all this time please dad be careful!" I asked.

Charlie was silent on the other end before bursting out, "That bastard! How dare he...I won't let him live I won't I swear I won't!" Charlie ranted and raved.

"Dad! Calm down! You promised you won't do anything or tell anyone please dad don't!" I begged.

Sighed he acceded to my wishes, "Ok Bells...for you I won't just remember I'm a cop and if you need my help call me ok?"

"Ok dad."

"Promise?"

"I promise dad," I said.

"One more thing...do call more often."

I smiled, "I promise I will!"

"Thanks Bella...now be safe! It's rather late so I should go...take care Bells!"

"You too dad...oh and dad..."

"Yeah Bells?"

"Happy Birthday," I said right before the clock in Ellie's house chimed midnight...I was just on time.

"Thanks Bells...you've given me the best gift yet love you."

"Love you too dad."

I hung up and with my cheeks sticky from all the dried tears, I took a bath and went to bed. I would rest peacefully tonight my heart was considerably lighter and my mind was at ease.

**A/N: This chapter was considerably longer...PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Don't forget my poll please.**

**Love,  
#*AllyAlwayz*#**


	12. Heartfelt

**Hi again everyone. I apologize for me taking so long to update. I've been on a computer ban. Actually, I AM on a computer ban but I've snuck on every now and then when I chance it to write this update. Please forgive me. Thanks for ALL the reviews on the last chapter. EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM was appreciated. I hope I can look forward to just as much support on this chapter.**

**_This chapter is dedicated to Krissy Music Gurl (who makes me laugh every time...love ya lots), Blazing, Valice Cullen, Edward4ever1000, Maryam , Kamiki, EdwardCullen4Eva1, Twlight luver Alexis, jEzLuVsThEnIgHt and last but not least TwistedConjecture._**

_Previously:_

_"One more thing...do call more often."_

_I smiled, "I promise I will!"_

_"Thanks Bella...now be safe! It's rather late so I should go...take care Bells!"_

_"You too dad...oh and dad..."_

_"Yeah Bells?"_

_"Happy Birthday," I said right before the clock in Ellie's house chimed midnight...I was just on time._

_"Thanks Bells...you've given me the best gift yet love you."_

_"Love you too dad."_

_I hung up and with my cheeks sticky from all the dried tears, I took a bath and went to bed. I would rest peacefully tonight my heart was considerably lighter and my mind was at ease._

Chapter 12

My alarm went off the following morning at five am exactly. Jumping up I pounded the off button and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Monday morning. My first day on the job. I hopped into the shower and emerged half hours later feeling wide awake, completely refreshed and ready to tackle my duties head on. I changed into my usual comfy cotton pants and strapped top before traipsing down to the kitchen. A quick inventory of the house revealed the remaining occupants to be asleep. I had expected as much. After all the children were on vacation and would obviously sleep late. Ellie on the other hand had to arrive at work for seven am and worked a full shift until five pm. Tough life.

I wandered into the kitchen and helped myself. Within no time the sizzling of bacon could be heard punctured by the occasional popping of the toaster. I prepared some scrambled eggs to go along and a pitcher of juice. I set the coffee to brew while I ate breakfast. When I was done, I made some pancakes and set the tea out in case the kids wanted. When I was all done, the kitchen clock read six thirty and yet no one appeared downstairs. My mood began to dampen and I decided to watch television until Ellie or one of the family came down for breakfast. So I placed all the food on the stove and covered it as for it to remain warm before I sat down to watch television.

It was a while before I heard frantic footsteps pounding down the stairs and I looked up to see Lizzie approaching. "Morning Bella," she groaned.

"Morning Liz...why so sleepy?" I asked as she tried to cover a large yawn. She grimaced.

"Ellie doesn't like me or Eliza oversleeping."

My eyebrows disappeared amongst my hair as I looked at Lizzie and she laughed at my expression. "Liz, it's barely seven am as yet...and it's holidays...surely that's not oversleeping."

"I guess not but it's also a force of habit...our last babysitter made us wake up at six every morning...so this morning was late for me although I wish I really could sleep late." She yawned again.

"Hmmm...well now that's you're up you might as well have breakfast no?" I teased.

She grinned, "Food! Yes please I'm starved!"

"Come let's go to the kitchen and you'll tell me what you want OK?" I got up and Lizzie trailed behind me.

"OH MY GOSH!" exclaimed Lizzie as she entered the kitchen, "You made all this?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah hun...I didn't know what yo usually eat so I made a bunch of stuff...so what do you eat?" I asked nervously.

Grinning, she replied, "All of it don't worry my sisters do as well we love this stuff it's just Ellie never cooks much for breakfast and lunch although she always makes us dinner!" Liz added enthusiastically.

"Well have a seat and eat!" I invited and Liz eagerly plopped into the nearest chair at the dining table and I dished out her food. She bit into it with enthusiasm and I felt myself grinning as a moan of pleasure escaped her as she swallowed her first bite.

A little while later a tiny Eliza trooped into the kitchen and squealed in pleasure. She and Liz continued to eat. At ten past seven Ellie came rushing into the kitchen looking harried. "Damn I'm late! Oh gosh!" She subconsciously kissed Eliza and Liz good bye said 'bye Bells!' to me and she rushed out the door.

Only to rush right back in for her car keys.

Then her phone.

Finally her coat.

By the time Ellie officially made it out the door, it was seven thirty when Ellie finally left the house, red-faced and storming, after ensuring she had everything and Eliza, Liz and I were rolling on the ground clutching stitches in our sides from too much laughter. We finished breakfast, I did the dishes and we all settled down to watch a movie like our own little family. Well, Eliza and Liz watched the movie...I was on the laptop after ages and was reminiscing about previous online experiences when Eliza began to cry. 'OH OH!' my brain shouted and I immediately looked at Liz for help only to see that she had tears in her eyes as well.

"What's the matter hun?" I asked Eliza.

"This was my mommy's favourite movie! I miss my mommy!" she dissolved into louder heart-wrenching sobs. Liz nodded at what Eliza had said before hastily wiping away her tears. Struck on inspiration, I asked, "Eliza do you like Miley Cyrus?"

Like any adorable kid, her watery eyes locked on mine with the hint of a smile playing on her lips and she nodded, "Yes."

Quickly I opened you tube and found the karaoke version of one of miley's songs. The lyrics would definitely touch these kids. Putting the computer down, I took Eliza's and Liz's hands and sang for all I was worth.

Well it's good to hear your voice  
I hope you're doing fine  
And if you ever wonder  
I'm lonely here tonight

I'm lost here in this moment  
And time keeps slipping by  
And if I could have just one wish  
I'd have you by my side

**(both)**

Oh, ho, I miss you  
Oh, ho, I need you

And I love you more  
Than I did before  
And then today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed  
No one could take your place  
It gets harder every day  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home  
I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay  
I will stay

**(Bella)**

Well I try to live without you  
But tears fall from my eyes  
I'm alone and I feel empty  
God, I'm torn apart inside  
I look up at the stars  
Hoping you're doing the same  
And somehow I feel closer  
And I can hear you say

**(both)**

Oh, ho, I miss you  
Oh, ho, I need you

I love you more  
Than I did before  
And then today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed  
No one could take your place  
It gets harder every day  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay

**(Bella)**

I will stay  
Always stay  
I never want to lose you  
And if I had to, I would choose you  
So stay  
Please always stay  
You're the one that I hold on to  
Cause my heart would stop without you

**(both)**

I love you more  
Than I did before  
And then today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed  
No one could take your place  
It gets harder every day  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay  
I will stay  
I'll always stay

And I love you more than I did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask, I will stay  
I will stay  
I will stay

The song ended and by this time Eliza had composed herself and Liz was smiling weakly."I lost my mom too...but things were ok after a while, life goes on, atleast you have Ellie and now you have me too.

"Don't worry girls, everything that happens is for a good reason, it'll be alright," I said.

Hugging each other tightly, we watched the rest of the movie until the end credits rolled then still hugging me little Eliza hiccuped herself into an uneasy sleep and my heart melted for the little girl.

**A/N: Please review. I apologize for not posting this before.**


	13. Proposal and Dreams

**Hi people! Thanks for the reviews on my last chapter! Love y'all lots! PS. This is my last chapter for my summer before school reopens after that updates will not be very frequent BUT I WILL UPDATE THIS STORY...IT WILL BE CONTINUED! Now let's get on with this chapter...sorry to disappoint but Edward does not make a physical appearance here however this is one _muy _IMPORTANT chapter. Edward will appear after...but I need my concepts clear and for my readers to understand WTH (?) is going on in the story. Don't kill me...Edward will be back..he's just out there bidding his time. Now...on to the story.**

***dun dun dun***

**_Previously:_**

_**The song ended and by this time Eliza had composed herself and Liz was smiling weakly."I lost my mom too...but things were ok after a while, life goes on, atleast you have Ellie and now you have me too.**_

_**"Don't worry girls, everything that happens is for a good reason, it'll be alright," I said.**_

_**Hugging each other tightly, we watched the rest of the movie until the end credits rolled then still hugging me little Eliza hiccuped herself into an uneasy sleep and my heart melted for the little girl.**_

Chapter 13

**One month later**

Life was good. That summed it up perfectly. I had not heard from Edward in ages and was finally able to comprehend that I might actually be able to settle down for good. It was a very pleasant thought.

Tonight was very special. Ellie and I were going out to dinner with her boyfriend and the kids. I had a sneaking suspicion tonight would be thew lucky night for her. That was why at six o' clock Ellie and I went to get ready. I made sure she wore something gorgeous! Then I helped little Eliza to perfection while Liz dressed and finally I got ready.

We were ready at precisely eight o' clock as the doorbell rang and Ellie blushed as she literally ran to open the door. She escorted her boyfriend Jesse inside and he looked at us, "All ready?" but his eyes returned to rest only on Ellie and I could see how captivated he was by her. She looked stunning.

Ellie was wearing a simple sliver dress that appeared white with a shimmer. The top of the dress was very fitted following her body's curves and it was embossed with tiny glittering gems that caught the light with every move she made. From there, it draped around her waist elegantly before falling to the ground with a slight flare. She adorned it with a beautiful sliver necklace and earrings that sparkled like crazy and wore what I would call death traps on her feet. Her shoes were sliver and _seriously_ high...no exaggerations.

Liz was wearing a lilac- purple dress that reached just above her knees. It was a beautiful strapless dress and hugged her o the waist from where it flared out drastically. However, it looked absolutely gorgeous on her and she wore lilac colored heels. Her gold accessories pulled her look together nicely and she stood elegantly while watching the exchange between her sister and boyfriend.

Eliza who hated dressing, had been coaxed into a girlie pink dress by me. A beautiful sleeveless dress that fell straight to her waist from where it fell to just above her ankles in layers. She looked adorable with white frilly stockings and flat black dress shoes. Topped off with a adorable headband with a pink bow she was the perfect angel.

I on the other hand looked very simple and plain as opposed to the sisters. I was wearing a blue thin strapped dress that fell straight to my knees with a ribbon right underneath my bust and was pulled and tied neatly to the back in a dainty bow. With small heeled blue shoes and a dainty blue clutch purse, I'd stopped dressing. However a Ellie addition was the gold chain with a beautiful heart shaped locket that Ellie forced unto me. But even I had to admit I looked ok.

We all set off after a little while of double checking to ensure everyone had everything they needed. At the restaurant, we all had a great time. We ate and limed and even danced a little in the ballroom. Well, Ellie, Liz and I each took turns dancing with Jesse while Eliza cheered us on and laughed at nothing in particular.

Around midnight, Jesse took me aside, "Bella I have to ask you something."

"Yes."

"I want to propose to Ellie tonight...does she really like me?"

I laughed, "Of course she does and go ahead she'll be ecstatic!"

He smiled his thanks before walking back to our table. I joined them as well. Finally Jesse called the attention of the entire restaurant to himself and he began, "Everyone! Everyone...can I please have your attention!" Everyone listened with rapt attention, "Tonight is a very special night for I have brought my girlfriend of years out to dinner with her family...but I had a motive and now," he turned to Ellie as she looked at him with wide eyes, "I'd like to ask one thing tonight," he got down on one knee and took Ellie's hand in his and reached into his pocket pulling out a ring which he held in the other, "Ellie," tears began rolling down her face as she smiled and even Liz was sniffling and I swear no one was breathing with the intensity of the silence that could actually be heard, Jesse popped the question, "Will you marry me?"

Even I was holding my breath and exhaled in a whoosh as Ellie said, "Yes!" and flung her arms around him as the restaurant burst into rounds of applause.

We partied into the night and when we returned home I was exhausted. I quickly peeled off my dress and jumped into my jammies. I collapsed into my bed and was swept off to dreamland almost immediately. However it was a very odd dream as I pondered it later on.

_*dream*_

_I was seated in the audience in a church undoubtedly awaiting the bride. The groom stood awaiting as well. Wow! I did a double take...Taylor Lautner...wow! Just then the bridal march began playing and I along with everyone else swiveled in our seats as the doors opened and Taylor Swift walked in on the arm of her father. She beamed at everyone as she walked to her husband to be. The service began and they said their vows. No doubt concocted by my weird imagination, just then the priest said, "And now I present Mr and Mrs. Taylor Lautner!"_

_Unexpectedly, Taylor Lautner said, "Just let's make it clear that I'm the Mr...not the Mrs!" and everyone laughed as he kissed his bride._

_Then the figures morphed and I was standing on the alter. What the heck! _

_I looked around frantically and I saw my mom crying delicately. _

_"Who gives away this woman to this man?"_

_Charlie stepped forward, "I do."_

_With that he placed my hand into the man's next to me. _

_OMFG...my heart stopped working...Edward._

_But he looked different somehow...calmer._

_His green eyes looked especially stunning and he was drop dead gorgeous. _

_My dream fast forward and I found myself leaning in...and in...and when his lips were sooo close, I woke up gasping._

Creation shows me what to do  
I'm dancing on the floor with you And when you touch my hand  
I go crazy, yeah  
The music tells me what to feel  
I like you now  
But is it real by the time we say goodnight  
I don't know if this is right  
And I feel you (you) coming through my veins.  
Am I into you (you) or is it music to blaime?

Who owns my heart  
Is it love or is it art  
'Cause the way you got your body movin' got me confusin'  
And I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks  
Who owns my heart  
Is it love or is it art  
You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece  
But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark  
Who owns my heart

The room is full  
But all I see is the way  
Your eyes just blaze through me  
Like fire in the dark  
We're like living art  
And it hits me  
Like a ... of wave  
Are you feeling me  
Or is the music to blame

Who owns my heart  
Is it love or is it art  
'Cause the way you got your body movin' got me confusin'  
And I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks  
Who owns my heart  
Is it love or is it art  
You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece  
But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark  
Who owns my heart

So come on, baby  
Keep on bumping me  
Keep on rubbing me  
Like a rodeo  
Baby, hold me close  
Come on  
Here we go (x3)

And it hits me  
Like a ... of wave  
Are you feeling me  
Or is the music to blame

Who owns my heart  
Is it love or is it art  
'Cause the way you got your body movin' got me confusin'  
And I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks  
Who owns my heart  
Is it love or is it art  
You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece  
But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark  
Who owns my heart

It summed up my heart exactly.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review...**


	14. The WeddingThe Betrayal

**Chapter 14**_  
_

_Previously:_

_*dream*_

_I was seated in the audience in a church undoubtedly awaiting the bride. The groom stood awaiting as well. Wow! I did a double take...Taylor Lautner...wow! Just then the bridal march began playing and I along with everyone else swiveled in our seats as the doors opened and Taylor Swift walked in on the arm of her father. She beamed at everyone as she walked to her husband to be. The service began and they said their vows. No doubt concocted by my weird imagination, just then the priest said, "And now I present Mr and Mrs. Taylor Lautner!"_

_Unexpectedly, Taylor Lautner said, "Just let's make it clear that I'm the Mr...not the Mrs!" and everyone laughed as he kissed his bride._

_Then the figures morphed and I was standing on the alter. What the heck! _

_I looked around frantically and I saw my mom crying delicately. _

_"Who gives away this woman to this man?"_

_Charlie stepped forward, "I do."_

_With that he placed my hand into the man's next to me. _

_OMFG...my heart stopped working...Edward._

_But he looked different somehow...calmer._

_His green eyes looked especially stunning and he was drop dead gorgeous. _

_My dream fast forward and I found myself leaning in...and in...and when his lips were sooo close, I woke up gasping._

#*Stalker Alert*#

The Wedding. A new year(January).

The time had passed so quickly. Today was Ellie's wedding. After months of careful planning, high emotions and minor tiffs over decoration detail, the big day was finally here.

Ellie sat fully dressed and nervous in her beautiful ballgown with her sisters Liz and Eliza in pretty purple dresses; her little flowergirl and bridesmaid. I myself was her bridesmaid and was trying to keep her calm.

"Don't panic Ellie! We've planned everything perfectly...nothing can go wrong!" I exaggerated trying to reassure her frantic nerves.

"But Bells what if it's too windy and my veil gets blown right off? Or my dress raises up and I embarrass myself? Then start to cry and smear all my makeup? Then Jesse would leave me!" she wailed.

After all she had wanted an open wedding in the vicinity of a beach.

Thus we had settled on a waterfront hotel with luscious grounds. In this way, a beautiful alter could have been constructed for her wedding and the beach was nearby giving her photographer some raw material to work with.

However, I understood exactly why she was so nervous now. She was faced with every bride's insecurity that the man of her live would leave her on her wedding day.

Kneeling down infront of her and grasping her cold hands I spoke, "Ellie listen to me. Carefully. I know it may be windy but that way you won't be sweaty, " I teased her, "Furthermore your veil is well secured and dress is form fitting it cannot raise.

Plus you could cry all your makeup away but that would just make Jesse love you even more. Trust me. He loves _you_ Ellie," my voice became very soft, " No matter what, he would never leave you, he has loved, loves and will continue to love you.

You perhaps dont notice how he looks at you but if you ask anyone, they have noticed how his eyes are soft when they rest on you, and how his smile just becomes a little bigger when he slips his arm around your waist, or how he closes his eyes and exhales when you hug him and he can hold you close just a little longer.

Listen to me for once, he loves you so much it is probably like a constant ache to be away from you and right now Ellie, right at this _very moment_ he's waiting for you and cannot imagine how great it will be to call you his wife.

So calm down Ellie because you love him greatly and your love is about to be truely fullfilled. Now come on, it's time to walk down that aisle and become lost in Jesse's eyes."

Ellie smiled at me. A true smile filled with excitement now at the prospect of her marriage.

"Thank you Bella...for everything...I love you!" Ellie said as she stood and we hugged.

Now with tears gathering in my eyes I said very energetically, "Now come on their you blushing bride it's time to walk the aisle!"

In a matter of moments everything began unfolding before our eyes. The guests were seated, Ellie stood glowing on her father's arm, us her bridesmaids lined up and as the bridal march began playing her flowergirl began to walk.

Jesse's eyes were only on Ellie as were her eyes fixed upon him.

The priest stood in the middle and choosing traditional vows they were wed.

"I Jesse Augustus, take thee Ellie Jones to be thee wedded wife to love and to cherish and protect and hold in times of good and bad for better or for worse for as long as we bother shall live. I love you," spoke Jesse.

With tears in her eyes and a smile gracing her lips Ellie spoke, " I Ellie Jones, take thee Jesse Augustus to be thy wedded husband to love and to cherish to protect, comfort and hold in times or good and bad or better or for worse for as long as we both shall live. I never wish to be parted from you as I can never express how much I love you."

Jesse appeared touched by her words and his grip on her hands became a little stronger and her smile became a little bigger.

They exhanged rings and finally the closing words were spoken, "I now declare you husband and wife Mr and Mrs. Augustus. You may kiss you bride."

And Jesse kissed her as the crowd applauded the newly weds.

Straight after the wedding we swung into the party mode and chairs were cleared away as room was made for a dancefloor.

The happy couple were surrounded by well-wishers and I found myself drifting away from the group. When me being me, I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" I ranted off.

A short pixie like girl around my age looked back at me, "It's quite fine no harm done, my name is Alice by the way, Alice Cullen and you?"

I stared dumbfounded. My mouth fell open and I knew that was very unladylike.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked the girl, Alice.

"By chance did you live in Forks when you were little?" I ignored her initial question.

"Yes but I left years ago why do you ask?"

With tears again in my eyes I spoke, "My name is Isabella Swan call me Bella, how do you do?"

As recognition dawned on her, she began to cry and hugged me.

"Oh Bella! Bella! How I've missed you! How've you been! Why did you ever call me? You never visited!" she spoke in a rush.

My eyebrows pulled together,"Alice, I tried many times to call you but it was a wrong number! I never visited because likewise you never called me and I thought you'd moved on and forgotten all about your best friend. Never mind all that now...fate has brought us back together again through Ellie!" I laughed.

She giggled delicately and said,"Yes how have you come to know Ellie?"

"I live with her...I live here now in Australia! And you?" I asked.

"She is a good friend of my family. Speaking of, my brother is here too you should meet him I'll go bring him here. Don't move!" Alice commanded and darted off.

While she was gone, Ellie approached me and we engaged in lively banter and when Alice came back she was with a tall man with bronze hair and green eyes.

"Bella this is Edward! Edward this is Bella!"

My heart froze and stopped beating. I swear. I heard his sharp intake of breath but I refused to meet his eyes.

Ellie meanwhile had greated Edward and Alice and now I turned eyes filled with accusation on her.

"You never told me all this time you never _told_ me!" I whispered brokenly.

Ellie began to cry in earnest because she immediately knew what I spoke of, "I'm sorry!"

I began to shake my head in disbelief. I knew I was indenial. Then I turned and ran leaving the crying bride behind.

Straight to the beach and into the surrounding forest. I just need to escape. Of all the betrayals, this was the worst.

I slowed down as I entered the forest. It was getting dark out but I didn't care. No one would think to look for me here. I wandered aimlessly through the forest wallowing in my despair.

Suddenly, I became aware of a sound behind me and I whipped around only to find nothing there.

My first thought was that it possibly was an animal and not something more sinister but then with Edward close nearby, my feeling of being shadowed increased.

I continued walking onward all the while trying to detect if I was being followed only to hear the noise again, to turn around and see nothing.

When quite unexpectedly, the noise became a tenfold louder and as I were about to turn around, something crashed into the side of my head and I pitched forward.

Unconscious.

**A/N: I apologize for not updating in so long. Please forgive me.**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update. Thanks to all my reviewers so far. I love you all.**

**Ciao for now.**

**Love,**

**#*AllyAlwayz*#**


	15. The Truth Revealed

Hi everyone. I'd just like to say thanks for the support, updates should be more frequent from now on. I love you all. Happy New Year!

_Previously:_

_"Bella this is Edward! Edward this is Bella!"_

_My heart froze and stopped beating. I swear. I heard his sharp intake of breath but I refused to meet his eyes._

_Ellie meanwhile had greated Edward and Alice and now I turned eyes filled with accusation on her._

_"You never told me all this time you never told me!" I whispered brokenly._

_Ellie began to cry in earnest because she immediately knew what I spoke of, "I'm sorry!"_

_I began to shake my head in disbelief. I knew I was indenial. Then I turned and ran leaving the crying bride behind._

_Straight to the beach and into the surrounding forest. I just need to escape. Of all the betrayals, this was the worst._

_I slowed down as I entered the forest. It was getting dark out but I didn't care. No one would think to look for me here. I wandered aimlessly through the forest wallowing in my despair._

_Suddenly, I became aware of a sound behind me and I whipped around only to find nothing there._

_My first thought was that it possibly was an animal and not something more sinister but then with Edward close nearby, my feeling of being shadowed increased._

_I continued walking onward all the while trying to detect if I was being followed only to hear the noise again, to turn around and see nothing._

_When quite unexpectedly, the noise became a tenfold louder and as I were about to turn around, something crashed into the side of my head and I pitched forward._

_Unconscious._

**Chapter 15**

**The Truth Revealed-Bella's POV**

I had a headache. All I could comprehend was : I had a really terrible headache. Somewhere off in the distance I could hear music pounding away the bass causing my bed to vibrate. That simple statement in my mind caused my eyes to fly open and bolt upright in 'my bed'. I could vividly remember the events of the day before but my mind seemed to be having some difficulty analyzing the situation.

Yesterday. The wedding. Alice. Edward. Ellie's betrayal. I could remember it all. Even to the point where I ran into the woods. But it was here I drew a blank.

_What had happened to me?_

Deciding to ponder that later, I took inventory of my surroundings and the panic set in. To any other person it would have appeared to be a normal warm, cheery, expensively decorated household that a family might look forward to on a rainy day to watch cheesy family movies and laugh together as they shared their day's experience. The room I was in exuded warmth and comfort however, I did not _recognize _this place. Here I was in the middle of an unknown room with no idea where in the world I was and worst yet my wrists were chained to the bed frame.

Yet I did not panic.

_What had happened to me?_ the question repeated urgently in my mind. I myself did not know why I wasn't screaming my lungs off. Then, I remembered.

I remembered the thud of wood hitting my head as I ran through the woods trying to escape Edward. That creep. The stalker who had made my life hell. I remembered falling to the ground dazed with my eyes shut. Whomever had hit me assumed I was unconscious. I could feel them touch my neck. Looking for a pulse? Possibly so, the blow might have killed me.

I assumed they found what they were looking for but I couldn't open my eyes. Then I felt the pinch of a needle on my arm and things grew blurry. Even with my eyes closed, my senses were weakening. Drifting to sleep. I remembered being pulled and dragged along the rough floor. I felt my dress ripping but the person kept pulling. They held me by my arms and heaved. I could remember their heavy breath and even in the dire circumstances I'd wanted to yell that I wasn't that heavy. But then, I'd blacked out. Completely gone. I remembered the last thing I thought was, "_That's it, I've lost, I've let down Charlie I'll lose him forever now, I've lost and _you_ Edward, won."_

My panic increased a tenfold. Yet I did not scream. I looked down and instead of seeing a badly torn dress, I saw myself in a shirt and cotton pants. Something I would lounge at home in. I was NOT home! So then why was I in this. I could sense myself becoming hysterical but I think it was about time. I truly understood the danger I was in and my delayed reaction did not help my nerves at all. So I did what was long overdue,

I sucked in air and screamed. I screamed for all I was worth. I screamed my frustration at Edward ruining my life. I screamed for my dad who would never see me again. I screamed at Ellie for betraying me when I thought she was my rock and armor. I screamed because I was _scared._ I had no idea what was going to happen to me but it could never be good.

I screamed for the dove Edward had killed. I screamed because he would most likely kill me. I screamed for the life I might lose and for my friends and family I lost. I screamed in a true attempt to rid myself some stress to just let it all out. I screamed because under these circumstances, I lost it. I lost my control, patience and positive outlook on life.

Then I heard footsteps.

Somehow over all the ruckus : the pounding music and my screams, I heard footsteps and I didn't stop screaming but tears added themselves to the parade.

My worst nightmare seemed to be coming through as the door opened and I braced myself to look into the eyes of Edward; the man who kidnapped me and held me captive. Instead, not Edward walked through but James and that shut me right up.

James, Edward's best friend walked into the room. Without thinking, I spoke,

"James! You have to help me! Edward's got me captured and I have to go home! Why are you here? Is he blackmailing you too? Please James, please get me out of here!" I cried but my tears seemed to have no effect on James.

"James are you in with Edward on this plan? Please don't leave me here! I have no idea what he wants from me. You have a choice you don't have to listen to him free me and we'll flee from here!" I rambled but James just calmly walked to the opposite side of the bed and sat down.

"James I'll di.."

"Bella shut up," interjected James.

I shut up.

"Are you going to help me escape from Edward?" I whispered.

Things just went all downhill from here and God would have been kinder to claim me as his and call me to his kingdom.

"Bella sweet darling Bella," James laughed, "You really don't think _Edward_ instigated this do you? Please sweetheart I did I thought you realized by now ." He had a smile on his face. He was mocking me. James...that bastard was _mocking _me! My life was in his hands and all he did was sit there and gloat while he made fun of my stupidity. I couldn't bring myself to speak. I was still horrified at my predicament but I was also happy. I was so happy that Edward hadn't let me down. Edward hadn't done anything. The man I loved wasn't responsible for my demise. I was happy.

I could feel the truth of what James was saying. It made sense. My loving Edward could never do something like that. I should have realized but the circumstances never allowed me to believe it was anyone else. I had to ask though,

"Why? What did I ever do to you?"

MY question wiped the grin off James' face to be replaced by anger, "You took my best friend away from me that's what!"

I didn't understand. "I never did anything."

The savage grin was back in place, "You never realized it dear o' mine but you became all my best friend could talk about. Bella this...Bella that...Bella's so perfect!...One day I'm going to marry Bella I promise she and I are wonderful together...she completes me," James laughed menacingly before continuing, " You changed my best friend, took him away from me and you know whats so horrible about it all?" James didn't wait for an answer from me or didn't expect one because he continued, " I didn't have a girlfriend. You see, I have a little reputation for being a player and the _irony _of this all was that I _didn't have a girlfriend!_ Hilarious isn't it? So I decided I'll take Edward's girl. A fair exchange I think because he'll definitely find someone else."

I was nauseous, "No it's not fair it's sick, It's twisted."

He laughed once more, "Well you see, beautiful, I'm a twisted kinda guy."

"Obviously," I muttered.

As though that was the funniest thing he'd heard all day he laughed yet again.

"Don't you want to know how I did it?"

Again without waiting for a response he launched into his story. I did admit to myself I wanted to know. I wouldn't let him know I did...ever.

"Well it was damn easy cause the only contact Edward had with you was over the phone. So I stole it. I stole your dear Edward's phone and he never realized although it was in my back pocket the entire time I was with him. He's so naive. But either way, I stole his phone and began the torment.

That night I met you at the club when we were introduced, I slipped a tracking device into your bag it was quite simple and luck was on my side because you never fully emptied your bag did you? Either way you never found my device and that is how I managed to follow you around.

The bird by the way was already dead when I found it...I just used it to further get my point across although I admit I did the..er...further mutilation but no harm no foul."

He still lay lounging on the bed and through the horror I felt I managed to choke out, "But you did harm see, you _mutilated _ the poor bird and not to mention my face feels as though you scraped half the skin off last night!"

He looked embarrassed, "Sorry about your face it does look terrible," he smiled again, "If Edward could see you now well that might have done my intended job."

"No it wouldn't have! He loves me anyway!" I burst out. Knowing my face looked terrible caused my mood to plummet further.

The smile grew, "You're right it's better this way, I got you out of his life and I get your charming company."

He winked at me before getting to his feet. "I'm going out now, behave and we'll have no problems, you'll get to use the bathroom twice a day and get food twice a day but for now, ciao my Bella."

He was almost out the door when I called, "Wait! How...how did I get into these clothes?"

There was a naughty glint in his eyes as he replied, "I changed your clothes of course...now don't look like that your dress was awfully torn and muddy and I couldn't have you like that now could I so I took the trouble and changed your clothes for you beautiful...now get some rest."

He winked at me and with his smile still in place walked out shutting the door behind him. Then somewhere in the house the volume of the music went up. Possibly in case I began screaming again.

I didn't.

Scream that is. I didn't scream. Nor cry. I just curled up as small as I could with the handcuffs on and let the waves of violation and terror sweep over my trembling body.

I wasn't dead now but soon enough I might be.

I was James' captive.

**A/N: This may just be my longest chapter for this story yet. Please subscribe for alerts and please review. Thanks to all those who HAVE reviewed you give me the inspiration and strength to continue this story. I love you all.**

**Ciao for now.**

**Love,  
#*AllyAlwayz*#  
**


	16. The Unforgettable Unforgivable

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Greatly appreciated.**

_Previously:_

_He was almost out the door when I called, "Wait! How...how did I get into these clothes?"_

_There was a naughty glint in his eyes as he replied, "I changed your clothes of course...now don't look like that your dress was awfully torn and muddy and I couldn't have you like that now could I so I took the trouble and changed your clothes for you beautiful...now get some rest."_

_He winked at me and with his smile still in place walked out shutting the door behind him. Then somewhere in the house the volume of the music went up. Possibly in case I began screaming again._

_I didn't._

_Scream that is. I didn't scream. Nor cry. I just curled up as small as I could with the handcuffs on and let the waves of violation and terror sweep over my trembling body._

_I wasn't dead now but soon enough I might be._

_I was James' captive._

Chapter 16 (One month Later)

Life changed drastically for me. Obviously.

I lost track of time. There wasn't any clock in 'my' room nor a window for that matter. True to his word, James' himself personally let me out to use the bathroom twice a day and dined with me twice a first time I had to take a shower was a day I wouldn't forget anytime soon.

_*Flashback* (The following morning after James' kidnapped Bella)  
_

_James: Hey Bella how you doing? _

_Bella: Shut up. _

_James:_ _Aw babe don't be like that! _

_Bella: Don't call me that._

_ James: Bella then? _

_Bella: No. Don't _speak _to me. _

_James_: _Then it's settled I'm calling you what I like...starting with babe._

_I didn't even dignify that with a response and he came over a placed his head on my lap. I wasn't in any position to protest so I just looked away trying to channel the 'don't mess with me else I'll smack you' face even though _I _was the one captured and not to be making any demands soon._

_James: You know you're really pretty right?_

_Bella: After you bashed half my face in yea I don't think so you jerk._

_James: Trust me you still are._

_Under any other circumstance this would have been a conversation between best friend and it was freaking me out._

_Bella: I can't TAKE THIS! STOP TALKING TO ME LIKE WE'RE FRIENDS! YOU KIDNAPPED ME OK! LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_James: I'm sorry ok! Really but I'm not gonna let you go so just ADAPT!_

_He was so angry that he raised himself off me and began his pacing around the room._

_After he calmed down, he pasted a smile on his face and spoke again, "That wasn't even the reason I came here...it's time for your bath...you smell."_

_I glared. Even though I was his prisoner, you just DON'T tell the girl you kidnapped that she STANK!_

_"That's not my fault now is it?" I glared._

_He walked over and removed my handcuffs all the while keeping a firm grip on my wrists._

_I got up and we walked down a long corridor. I tried to appear uninterested but really I was scoping the place out to try to escape. I apparently wasn't subtle enough, "You can look around freely you know but I'm afraid it's rather boring...I haven't had time to decorate yet. Bought the house less than a week ago you see, " James spoke conversationally, "And don't think about escape either all the windows have burglar proofing which unfortunately means that while no one can get in, YOU can't get out, and doors? Yea you'd need the password to get past else you'll trip my security system and be fried like a cute, tasty piece of bacon. Don't worry though it's only my front door wired. You're in no danger because you won't even be anywhere near the door." He smiled.  
_

_I looked up shocked. There was no doubt that he was speaking the truth and I didn't bother to look around anymore...I simply COULD NOT escape no matter how much I tried._

_The bathroom was at the end of the hallway and he opened the door and let me in. I was about to close the door when he stuck his foot out and stopped me, "No doll, I'm staying until you're finished."_

_I stared dumbfounded. I had to shower with this CREEP looking on? Not possible._

_"Hell to the no! I'm not showering with you here!"_

_He shrugged, "Your choice then, stay dirty and smelly." He held my arm to lead me back to the room._

_That when my femininity took over," Wait...I need to shower, I'm disgusting myself right now but you CAN'T WATCH!" I yelled the end._

_He released me hand once again and gestured for me to proceed._

_"There's a new toothbrush and toothpaste for you at the sink and I had a clean towel put for when you finish shower, get going babe," he said._

_I glared at him the best I could before indulging in the mint of toothpaste until my teeth felt squeaky clean to the touch. Then this was where things got awkward. All this while James has stood by laughing at my expressions and sighs of contentment as I brushed my teeth after days but no way would I let him look while I showered._

_"Turn around and close your eyes and you better not look!" I said._

_Surprisingly, he turned around all the while laughing. "Sure thing sweetheart."_

_I quickly got into the shower and stripped off the clothes James had put me in before turning on the hot water and letting it run through my hair and down my back. It had felt so good . I washed and double washed both hair and skin and spent no less than thirty minutes in the shower. I was almost done when I heard his footsteps coming closer and closer. All the while he had stayed true to his word and stayed at the opposite end of the bathroom but now it seemed like he had every intention of looking so I picked up the bottle of shampoo and as he came closer and bent down, I rammed it...with all my energy...right into his eye._

_"Arrrrgggggg...what the f!" he yelled but at the same time he grabbed me and pulled my out of the bathroom. Wet._

_I tried to fight back but he easily pinned my arms behind my back and pressed closer to me._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he snarled._

_Feeling extremely exposed and vulnerable I stammered, "I though.t...you were...gonna...Look..at me...so I..." I broke off the sentence._

_"I was gonna pick up your clothes idiot! Are you forgetting I've already seen you? Yesterday not to mention now."_

_My cheeks flamed red and burned._

_"Sorry," I spoke. No matter what I hated to cause people pain after all I'd been through. I genuinely didn't want to hurt him. I had done it instinctively. He had seen me before. It didn't make a difference to him now. Knowing this my face turned even more red._

_He exhaled noisily before releasing my hands, "Get your towel, you're done."_

_As I turned to get my towel I heard him mumble, "Ah hell this hurts I'm gonna get a black eye...what will I tell my friends."_

_I smiled._

_I wrapped my towel around my body and let him lead me back down the hall. Water still clung to my skin and my hair was dripping but I would dry properly once I was back in the confines of my room of doom._

_Unfortunately, just before the entrance to the room, I tripped._

_I seriously...tripped._

_And would have probably hurt the other side of my face but James' hand flew out in front of me protectively and blocked my fall but somehow, it also pinned me against the wall. I stood breathing hard with James yet again pressed against me and my brain stopped working._

_Atleast that's what I thought. It's how I explained to myself what happened next._

_"Bella...I'm sorry," James said not moving away from me._

_I didn't say anything knowing he was apologizing for kidnapping me. Wow wasn't I just lucky to get a bipolar kidnapper?_

_I did however look up at him and noticed that his eye was slightly red and irritated possibly because some shampoo had gotten INTO it and not just from the blow._

_Quite unexpectedly, caught up in the moment I supposed, James' leaned in and unbelievably, he kissed me._

_Actually that wasn't the unbelievable part...what I really was in denial about was the fact that I _LET_ him kiss me. _

_I didn't turn away. Didn't cut it short. Instead I kissed him back._

_I was so _twisted _that I kissed back my own kidnapper and wasn't the one to break it first._

_James pulled away and took a step back from me looking quite conflicted...as if he'd lost his composed calm facade._

_I was still breathing hard but managed to choke out, "Crap...oh crap no!"_

_Then I turned and ran into the room before he could speak to me._

_The door had no lock so I took it for granted that he wouldn't come in after me and he didn't._

_I found clothes in the wardrobe and changed quickly before sinking down in a corner of the room and letting my disappointment in myself roll over me making me upset._

_Shortly I heard the stereo come on it's base once again vibrating the room playing a song I loved very much._

_James was a twisted captor so I would be the twisted prisoner. So I got up and danced moving my hips along to the rhythm of the beat and going down low to the floor. Just releasing all the angst, frustration and sadness I had kept bundled up.  
_

_Ouuh_

Girl I got you so high, and I know you like,  
So come and push it on me, if it feels alright,  
When you drop it low, and break me off,  
No, she doesn't mind (aight)  
She doesn't mind (aight)  
She doesn't mind.

Girl I got you so!

Push it back pon it, bring it back pon it  
Gimme di ting becah mi waah fi lock pon it  
Wine it, wiggle it, set di track pon it  
Two more shot, now we inna hot pon it  
Two girl, and dem ready fi jump pon it  
Two to my world, and mi ready fi tump pon it  
Ready fi run pon it, ready fi dump pon it  
Tag teaming fiyah truck mi pump on it

Hands up high, we burning up the sky  
We got the dance all crazy, got the club on fire  
I like the way you dance, you got me in a trance  
My baby she don't mind at all...

Girl I got you so high, and I know you like,  
So come and push it on me, if it feels alright,  
When you drop it low, and break me off,  
No, she doesn't mind (aight)  
She doesn't mind (aight)  
She doesn't mind.  
_[x2]_

Girl I got you so...

Wine yuh fi wine it, girl  
Same time ah time she ah time it, girl  
Same time I line mi align mi top  
Fi pose sign it, prime mi ah prime it, girl  
Dis ah nuh crime weh mi climb it, girl  
Set di temperature, di climate it, girl  
Check di rhyme, when mi ah rhyme it  
She combine it, dis approve a private world

Hands up high, we burning up the sky  
We got the dance all crazy, got the club on fire  
I like the way you dance, you got me in a trance  
My baby she don't mind at all...

Girl I got you so high, and I know you like,  
So come and push it on me, if it feels alright,  
When you drop it low, and break me off,  
No, she doesn't mind (aight)  
She doesn't mind (aight)  
She doesn't mind.  
_[x2]_

Girl I got you so...

Ain't gonna be shy about it  
Ain't telling no lie  
Girl I'm a animal, animal  
Animal, animal...  
I'm breaking it down for the night and  
I want you to come for the ride  
Let's win it out, win it out  
Win it out, win it out...

Let's go!

Girl I got you so high, and I know you like,  
So come and push it on me, if it feels alright,  
When you drop it low, and break me off,  
No, she doesn't mind (aight)  
She doesn't mind (aight)  
She doesn't mind.

_That night song after song flowed and so did my dance moves not once pausing nor tiring til the crack of dawn.  
_

_*End Flashback*_

**A/N: I know it's a pretty short chapter but I'm a bit tired atm. Sorry. Like the story? Please tell me. Review. Now even if you're not a member you can still review the chapter. Please do. I'm thinking of doing a James POV should I?**

**Please review.  
Ciao for now. :D**

**Song: She Doesn't Mind- Sean Paul  
**

**Love,  
#*AllyAlwayz*#  
**


	17. One Step Closer

Sorry I took so long. Enjoy.  
Flashback:

_(8) Song (8)_  
_That night song after song flowed and so did my dance moves not once pausing nor tiring til the crack of dawn._

_*End Flashback*_

Chapter 17

Bella's POV

James was back to normal.

Kinda.

Ironically, we were on speaking terms now. He even started working. Leaving me home alone for hours on end. True to his word, I never managed to see the password on the electronic door. So in his eyes, there was no way I could possibly escape unless the roof of the house got torn off. Even then I would need an extremely tall ladder.

So I was at home. Subdued. Not without a price however.

I was James' caretaker.

While he was at work, I would have to cook, clean and iron his clothes or face his wrath when he came home.

Even as the captive I had to work for my food: breakfast, lunch and dinner.

I _told _ you my captor was twisted.

So my days became a fixed routine. James had never apologized for the kiss that had happened but thankfully he never accompanied me to the shower again and due to the black eye I gave him, he wore shades to work for the entire week after that. I admit I felt proud that I caused such fatal destruction to such a pretty face. Note the sarcasm because James' face was indeed not pretty.

It seemed like I was the only one who did not find him appealing because almost every night, he'd have a different girl home. She never saw me and I never saw her but I could certainly hear them when they got up to it in the early hours of the morning. He was such a man whore pardon the language.

Back to my complaint however, my life became routine. Every morning I would get up at six o' clock and cook breakfast for him. At seven, we would have breakfast together and while he was in the shower I had to iron and neatly pack out his clothing for him to dress for work. After he left I would sweep the house and dust which would take me to ten o'clock by when I had to begin preparing lunch for the bastard.

At exactly twelve he would come home and we would have lunch together. Then James' usually spent half an hour complaining to me about his morning at work before returning to his office. Did I mention that the bastard was a lawyer?

I would usually viciously think that the day he was caught for my kidnapping would be the day all his lawyer friends would abandon him because he was such a douche.

Anyways, after James had lunch, I had to do the dishes by hand and dry them too.

All because Mr. Perfect hated water stains on his counters.

I would have to tidy his room and mine and only after I dared to take a break. Did I also mention that he had no land-line phone? Convenient so neither would I place a call nor receive any to seek help to escape from James. So I watched television most days. Thank God he had cable.

If I did not watch TV I either listened to radio to keep up with the outside world or just lay on the cold floor to reduce the tension in my muscles until around two o' clock.

Then I would have to be on the move again. I would do the laundry and once again begin to cook dinner for James. Weird enough, he didn't like a fancy lunch but appreciated an elaborate dinner.

By the time I finished, James would be home and I would again have to serve him else go hungry for a day.

Knowing his routine and matching my life to his made me feel like his wife as opposed to the victim of a kidnapping.

Then one day a little while after, he bought a computer home. Better yet, a desktop which he couldn't hide in his room but rather he had to put out in the family living room area. I was happy and immediately began scheming.

The day after he bought the computer home, he attempted to talk to me...properly since a while back.

"So Bella how have you been?" he asked conversationally.

"Bad."

"But I treat you well,"he countered.

I shook my head, "Bad."

His eyes opened wide, "I do not treat you bad! You have everything you could need here!"

I nodded, "Bad."

He smiled sarcastically, "You aren't gonna say anything other than that are you?"

Deciding to have some fun, I changed my tone to one of inquiry, "Bad?"

His face began turning red as his eyes squinted at me, "You know what's _bad? _I kidnapped you, that's_ bad._ I can do whatever I want to you and you can't resist and that's _bad. _You're trapped in here never to get out and that's_ bad. _But the way I've treated you so far hasn't been _bad _at all!"

I smiled and nodded, "Bad."

With an irritated grunt, he set up his new desktop, put in his password and then went to bed.

What he didn't know was that I saw.

Not just his frustration while setting up the computer but also his frustration as he typed the password in. He did not know that his exaggerated punching of the computer keys allowed me to recognize his password. He would never know and as I schemed, I knew my freedom depended on his ignorance.

What made me feel conscious was the fact that his password was my name. No not 'Bella'. My full name. Isabella. Marie. Swan.

That night I came up with a plan. One that would hopefully save me and protect my identity at the same time.

So the next morning, I got up and followed my normal routine. Midday came. So did James' for lunch and I still did not put my plan into effect. Only after did I make a move.

After James' returned to the office, I started his computer, put in the password and took content in the hum as it started.

So far all was well.

Then I opened up his internet browser and logged in to an online chat site and mysteriously logged in as Brown Eyes. I would seek help.

That day, the first person who added me was a user named, "Pretty Pixie".

Brown Eyes: Hi!

Pretty Pixie: Hello. Nice to meet you.

Brown Eyes: Pleasure to meet you too! I need your help.

Pretty Pixie: Yes? What can I do for you?

I looked at the clock it was already two o' clock. I would need to get a move on before James caught me and dinner wasn't ready.

Brown Eyes: Will you be online tomorrow? I have to go now.

Pretty Pixie: Yes absolutely. If you don't mind me asking, where are you from.

I thought about this briefly. I was the victim of a kidnapping surely it wouldn't hurt to tell Pixie Eyes where I was from in case anything happened to me.

Brown Eyes: I'm originally from Forks.

I looked at the clock and began to panic. I would have to hurry.

Brown Eyes: Please be online tomorrow at one o' clock. It's urgent. I really have to go! Bye.

Pretty Pixie: Sure ok I'll talk to you tomorrow! Bye.

With that I quickly logged off and reloaded my homepage.

I quickly deleted my history and shut down the computer.

I felt the monitor.

Warm.

It would be crucial that it cooled before James came home else there was no telling what he would do and with that I once again ran off to catch up my routine jobs before James came home and noticed something out of place.

As I went about my duties, a fire burned in my chest.

I was one step closer to freedom.

**A/N: I do realize this is a short chapter. I know I have many readers. Please review. I haven't gotten much encouragement. :(**

**I shall update soon and all those who do review, or favourite thank you very much my next update shall be soon.**

**Love,  
#*AllyAlwayz*#**


End file.
